HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service
by HyruleKing
Summary: When a mysterious sniper begins to plague the magical kindgom of Hyrule, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the rest of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service Major Case Response Team is called in to help. Zelda-NCIS Crossover. Takes place as an alternate Season 6.
1. Judgment Day, Part III

**HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone! It's time for my newest story "HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service". As some of you can probably tell by the title of this fic, this is a crossover of The Legend of Zelda and NCIS. This takes place after the death of Director Shepard, but it will feature an alternate ending to Season Five (As of the beginning of this story, Jenny has died, Gibbs has burned down her house to make her death appear to be because of the fire, and Mike Franks has left for Mexico with William Decker's insurance policy. However, Gibbs and his team haven't been reassigned). Also, it shall feature my own characters, mainly CJ, Saria and Patrick, among a few others. And, this doesn't fall into the chronology of my Duel In Hyrule series, but it takes place 2 years after the completion of Eve of Light (so, CJ and Saria are married, and Lynn is approx. 2 years old). However, there are some key differences in this story. CJ lived in the U.S. until he was 17. He met Saria at age 16 while she was vacationing with her parents in the U.S. They dated long distance, got married and he moved to Hyrule with her._

_Now, just to set up the story, in addition to the US agency NCIS, there is also a similar agency in Hyrule, known as HCIS or Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service. They typically investigate heavier crimes related to high ranking individuals in the Hylian Government, but occasionally they will investigate other cases. _

_______________________________________________________________________

"Come on, guys! Let's go down to the lake and go swimming!" Four blue humanoid creatures, known as Zoras, were walking across a large stone bridge over a crystal clear lake. All four had fins on their arms and legs. Three of them were significantly shorter than the other and the taller one was wearing a gold chain around his neck, as well as a golden watch. The three shorter ones ran across the bridge and over to a small staircase that followed a cliff down to the lake.

"Kids! Get back here!" The taller one said. He gasped as the three suddenly dropped to the ground. He rushed over and looked at them. All three were laying on the ground, gunshot wounds in their heads. He began looking around and suddenly fell to the ground, lifeless.

**CHAPTER ONE: Judgment Day (Part III)**

A brown-haired, blue-eye boy about the age of 20 sat on a bed in a small room, typing on a computer. A phone next to him then started ringing. He checked the caller ID and saw that it read "Mat." He picked up the phone and pressed "Talk".

"What's up, Mat?"

"CJ, we have a problem." Mat said.

"What is it?" CJ asked.

"Four Zoras were killed this morning on the Great Bridge of Hylia." Mat said.

"And you're telling me this why?" CJ asked. "This sounds like a typical murder case. Just get the Zora Police on it, but keep me updated." With that, CJ hung up the phone.

_**About three weeks later...**_

CJ was sitting in his kitchen, working on a laptop when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and found again that it read "Mat". He picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Five more Zoras have been killed in the past three weeks." Mat said.

"Your police haven't found the killer yet?" CJ asked.

"No, but we found out that whoever is doing this is using a sniper rifle." Mat said. "And I've set up checkpoints throughout the Zora territories to check anyone who comes through for weapons. So far, no one coming in or out has had any weapons on them."

"Okay, I'll have the Castle Town Police Chief send some of his officers to help." CJ said, hanging up the phone.

During the next two months, CJ received calls from Mat every week. A Zora had been found dead here, two there. By the end of the second month, eight more had been killed. Another month passed and CJ heard nothing. It was then he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"CJ? Hi, it's Chief Mirau. We just found another Zora dead."

"Have you caught the killer yet?" CJ asked.

"No, sir." Mirau said.

"Where's the vic?" CJ asked.

"At the crime scene. Upper Zora's River, at the Fishing Hole." Mirau said.

"Okay. I'll be right there." CJ said. He walked into a small bedroom, where a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl about the same age as him was sitting in a rocking chair, with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl about the age of 2 sitting on her lap. He kissed her and smiled.

"Hey, babe, I have to go. The Zora Police just found another dead Zora at the fishing hole." CJ said.

"Okay. Can I come?" The older girl, Saria, asked.

"I'd feel better if you didn't." CJ said.

"Please?" Saria begged.

"What are you gonna do with Lynn?" CJ asked, pointing to the little girl.

"Fine, I'll stay." Saria said.

---------------

CJ walked through a small wooden door built into a cliff. He emerged into a beautiful alcove. The trees were covered with pink leaves and there was a large lake in the center of the alcove. On the shores of the lake was a small house. CJ looked to his right and saw an area of shoreline blocked off by yellow police tape. Standing within the area were several Zoras in blue uniforms, all wearing badges that read "Zora P.D.". One of them, however, wore a special patch on his sleeve that read "Chief". CJ walked over to him. Nearby on the ground was a Zora, a gunshot wound in his head. CJ looked at the body, then turned to the Chief.

"So, you say you haven't caught the killer yet, Mirau?" CJ asked.

"No." Mirau said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to bring a new team onto the case, so you can work on other things." CJ said. It was then that rustling leaves were heard. CJ pulled a pistol out of a holder on his belt and pointed it toward the noise.

"Freeze!" CJ shouted. He looked at a stunned Zora, who was staring at the loaded gun. "This is a crime scene. Identify yourself."

"Officer Zeke Narau. Zora P.D." The Zora said. It was then that Saria came running over. CJ noticed her before she got close.

"Stay where you are!" He shouted. Saria stopped. "Why are you here and where's Lynn?"

"With my parents." Saria said.

"Leave." CJ said to the Zora. "This crime scene and case are no longer under the jurisdiction of the Zora Police." The Zora slowly backed up. CJ followed him, the gun still pointed at him.

"Okay, I'll leave..." The Zora said. He then pulled out a knife and grabbed Saria, holding her at knife-point. "But not without the Queen of Hyrule." Mirau quickly pulled his gun and aimed it at the other Zora, as did three other officers.

"Release my wife... Now." CJ said.

"Not a chance."

"CJ! Help!" Saria screamed.

"Shut up!" The Zora said, pressing his knife to Saria's throat.

"You have until three." CJ said. "One... two..." He readied his gun. "Let go of her or I'll shoot. Three..." With that, CJ fired his gun. The Zora gasped as the bullet whizzed past his head. "The next shot won't miss." The Zora started back, still holding Saria. Suddenly, a gunshot echoed though the area. Saria wiggled free as the Zora dropped to the ground. She rushed over to CJ, scared. "Mirau. Pull your men out. HCIS will take over. Take Officer Narau's body with you."

"Yes, sir." Mirau said. Soon, the Zoras had left and a group of Hylians had moved in. Hylians looked identical to humans, with the exception of their pointed ears. All of them wore hats that had the letters "HCIS" on them. The leader was a brown-haired, brown-eyed man. He walked up to the scene and over to CJ and Saria. Saria was still clinging to her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Saria, is something wrong?" The man asked.

"A Zora officer made an assassination attempt on your daughter, Patrick." CJ said.

"What happened to him?" Patrick asked.

"He didn't release her quick enough, so he was shot and killed." CJ said. "Now, I assume you've kept tabs on the Zora sniper case, correct?"

"Yes." Patrick said.

"Good. I want your team to take over from here. Contact me with any updates." CJ said.

"I will." Patrick said.

"Thanks." CJ and Saria then left and headed home.

_**A week later...**_

CJ was sitting on his computer, typing when he received an email.

_CJ,_

_I have some news on the Zora case. Well, I should say I have no news. It almost seems as if the case has gone cold. There haven't been any reports of any more dead Zoras. On top of that, my men investigated the domain and it seems that every living Zora is present on Zora territory and fully accounted for._

_Patrick._

He opened a blank email and responded:

_So, basically, you're saying that after about a week you've found nothing?_

Soon he received another email.

_Well, yes. Pretty much._

And responded:

_Thanks for your work Patrick. I no longer have need of your agency's services. After almost four months, this kingdom is hardly any further in this situation than we were._

_**Meanwhile, in Washington, DC, USA...**_

A brown-eyed, black-haired black man sat at a large desk in a large office building. A plaque in front of him read "Director Leon Vance". He looked to his computer as he received an email. He glanced at the email address, then opened the email.

_Good afternoon, Director Vance. My name is Charles Francis, but please call me CJ. You may have heard of me. I am the King of Hyrule. I am sending you this email from my business account at the Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service. I have had various agencies in my country investigate a case about a mysterious sniper who has been killing members of one tribe of people, known as Zoras. Though this sniper has killed a few members of other tribes, he/she has mostly only killed Zoras, hence he/she has been aptly named "The Zora Sniper". So far, I have had the Castle Town Police, the Zora Police and even HCIS investigate this case, and all have failed me. The only details they've uncovered for me is that the sniper is killing Zoras from wealthier families and that the killer is also a Zora. The Zora King set up checkpoints throughout his territory to ensure no outsiders were carrying weapons and it has worked so far, so we have figured it must be an inside job. I am emailing you because after four months my agencies have failed to put even a dent in this case. I am requesting your assistance from your best agents: The NCIS Major Case Response Team, consisting of Agent Jethro Gibbs, Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Ziva David, and Agent Timothy McGee. I also request the assistance of forensic specialist Abby Sciuto and medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard. However, tell Dr Mallard I will be providing him with an assistant. I can be reached here at my business email or called anytime at 812-555-4115. If I am not available, my wife, Queen Saria, can be reached at 812-555-0747._

_Thank You,_

_King CJ Francis_

_Castle Town, Hyrule_

Director Vance got up and headed out of his office to a large room. He looked down from the balcony near his office to a group of people sitting at desks. There were three men and a woman. The first man had brown eyes and brown hair that was spiked up in the front. He wore a blue button up shirt and black pants. The second man had brown hair that was combed down and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown jacket, red tie and black pants. The third man had gray hair and blue eyes. He wore a black button up shirt, gray jacket and gray pants. The woman was Jewish and had brown eyes and dark brown hair. She wore a black blouse, black pants and had a Star of David necklace on.

"Gibbs, I need to speak with you." Vance said. The gray haired man walked up a nearby set of stairs to the Director.

"Is there a problem, Director?" The man, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, asked.

"No. I have an assignment for you." Vance said, explaining the Zora sniper case to Gibbs. As soon as Director Vance had finished, Gibbs headed back down with the rest of his crew. Soon, two more people had joined the group. The first was a British man with blue eyes and brown hair with gray patches. He wore a blue button up shirt, tan pants, red bow tie and glasses. The second was a woman. She had green eyes and black hair that was tied into pigtails. She wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt, boots and a white lab coat.

"So, what's up Gibbs?" The black haired woman, Abby Sciuto, asked.

"What's up is we have a special request case." Gibbs said. "Who here knows about the country of Hyrule?"

"Isn't that the small country off the East Coast that's ruled by the youngest King and Queen ever?" The green eyed man, Timothy McGee asked.

"That's correct, McGee." Gibbs said.

"So, what's the deal, boss?" Asked the brown-eyed man, Anthony DiNozzo.

"The deal is we're going to Hyrule." Gibbs said. "Mysterious sniper case. He or she has killed close to twenty members of the Zora tribe."

"Zora tribe?" Abby wondered.

"It is a tribe of aquatic human-fish hybrid creatures." Said the Jewish woman, Ziva David.

"You seem knowledgeable of Hyrule, Ziva." Gibbs said.

"I took a vacation there a while back." Ziva said. "I just wish this trip was for pleasure."

"Get this solved quickly and we'll spend an extra day or two there." Gibbs said. "Now, prep your gear. We fly out in the morning."

_**The next day...**_

The NCIS team was walking through the airport, all carrying minimal luggage. Tony now wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. Ziva was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. McGee was garbed in a blue button up shirt and tan pants. Gibbs was still in his gray suit. Abby now wore a black tank top, black pants and boots. The British man, Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard, wore a red button up shirt and tan pants. They walked past security, flashed their ID and met with two men in suits, who escorted them to a private jet.

"So, Jethro. Any more details on this case?" Ducky asked.

"Well, Duck, the King of Hyrule specially requested us for this case. According to Director Vance, he's put multiple agencies on this case and none of them have cracked the case." Gibbs said.

"So, he contacted Director Vance and requested help from an outside country." Ziva said. "Why?"

"Vance probably has connections to Hyrule's NCIS agency, more commonly called HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service." Gibbs said. "And both our agency and theirs keep in close contact." The group continued discussing what they knew about the case, while Ziva and Gibbs briefed the team on the country of Hyrule. Soon, the plane landed at an airport in a bustling city. In the north of the city was a bright white castle that glistened in the noontime sun. The team looked at the castle as they got off the plane.

"So, Gibbs...Where do we meet the director?" DiNozzo asked.

"Right here." Came another voice. The team looked ahead and saw CJ, Saria, Patrick and a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy in a blue t-shirt, jeans and glasses. Patrick walked up to Gibbs and the two shook hands.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Director Patrick Floyd, HCIS." Patrick said. He pointed to Saria. "This is my daughter, Queen Saria Francis." He then pointed to CJ. "Her husband, King CJ." He then motioned to the other boy. "And this is the King of the Zora tribe, Mat Colson." CJ walked up to Gibbs and shook his hand.

"Please to meet you, Agent Gibbs." CJ said. "Let me be the first to say welcome to the capital of Hyrule... Castle Town."

"Thank you, your Highness." Gibbs said. Abby and Ducky walked up to CJ and Patrick.

"One question." Abby said. "Where are we going to run forensic evidence?"

"And do any autopsies?" Ducky questioned.

"I'll let you use our labs." Patrick said. "My crew is off duty until when and if you solve this case."

"Not 'when and if', Patrick. Just 'When'." CJ said. "Gibbs and his team won't fail. That's why I called them in." He turned to Gibbs. "Follow me. I'll lead you to HCIS headquarters. From there, you guys are on your own, but keep me updated."

"What about Director Floyd?" McGee asked.

"I'll give him any details I deem necessary." CJ said. "He's gonna be busy with his other teams and their cases. Good luck."

_**A day later...**_

CJ was sitting in his room, when he received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"CJ, it's Gibbs. We just found another Zora dead."

"Where?" CJ asked.

"Lake Hylia." Gibbs replied. "My agents were guarding the area when we heard a gunshot ring out. McGee and Ducky are investigating the body. Ziva and DiNozzo saw the shooter and they're tailing him."

"Which way did they go?" CJ asked.

"North." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks." CJ said, hanging up. He quickly dialed another number. "Mat... meet me at Castle Town's West Gate."

"I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, Mat and CJ were standing outside Castle Town gate. CJ had a pistol held in a holster at his waist.

"Agent Gibbs just called me. They've caught the killer." CJ said. "Well, I shouldn't say caught. They found him, but he ran. Ziva and DiNozzo are tailing him. He just took off going north on the Bridge of Hylia." Mat and CJ rushed off. Soon, they found themselves in a small canyon in between two grass covered cliffs. They looked ahead of them and saw Ziva and Tony running toward them, chasing a Zora. Mat and CJ stepped forward. CJ drew his gun and Mat held his hand out as it started glowing blue.

"Freeze!!" CJ shouted. Mat gasped as the Zora got close and stopped. Ziva and Tony stood about twenty feet behind, guns drawn.

"Chief Mirau?"

"Uh-oh."

"Why?" Mat asked. Gibbs then arrived at stood with Ziva and DiNozzo.

"Because... I figured if I killed all the Zoras of wealthy descent, I could get the throne once you died."

"One problem... When I die, the throne will go to someone in my bloodline." Mat said. "So, why'd you really do it?"

"I did it... for Lord Ganondorf." Mirau whispered.

"You sicko!" Mat said, as a ball of blue energy appeared in his hand. He then kicked Mirau in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. He went behind him and slammed him in the head, knocking him to the ground. "That should've killed him."

"Just to be sure." CJ pointed his gun to Mirau and pulled the trigger, planting a bullet in his head. He walked over to Gibbs and shook his hand. "Thank you for your help. I'll find a way to repay you.... In fact, I understand you like coffee. The Gorons on Death Mountain grow some great coffee beans. I'll send you some."

"Thank you." Gibbs said.

_**A few days later...**_

CJ sat in a conference room in Hyrule castle with a Zora, a rock-like creature, a Hylian, a red-haired woman and a blond-haired kid in a green tunic.

"Thanks for coming, guys." CJ said.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked the rock-like creature, known as a Goron.

"Simple." CJ said.

"So, are you going to explain it to us?" Asked the kid, one of the Kokiri.

"Yeah. I don't want to sit here all day, Your Highness." The red-haired woman, a Gerudo, said.

"I'm pulling all murder cases in Hyrule out of the jurisdiction of local police. From now on, HCIS will handle any and all murder cases. HCIS will also handle any crimes involving foreign criminals. Should a convicted criminal escape a foreign country and commit a crime, HCIS will head the investigation." CJ said. "Local police will handle thefts, robberies, car accidents, break-ins... the basic stuff."

"What about rapes, Sir?" The Hylian asked.

"Normal rapes, yes." CJ said. "Rapes where the victim is murdered, no. Again, HCIS will handle those. Now, you guys are dismissed."

_**That evening, in Washington, DC...**_

Director Vance sat in his office, reading his email.

"_Good evening, Director Vance. I would like to formally thank you for your help in the Zora Sniper case. We discovered the identity of the Zora. He was captured by your agents, and myself and a friend took care of him. Prison was even too gentle a punishment for him and he was sentenced to death. Again, I thank you sincerely."_

He opened a blank email and responded:

"_You're welcome, CJ. However, I have something I must ask of you. After the death of former director Jenny Shepard, I was ordered to reassign the agents of my NCIS team and bring new agents to the Washington office. Instead of splitting the team, I would like to transfer my agents to HCIS."_

Another email soon came in to his inbox.

"_I would be glad to accept your agents to my team. I am actually reassigning my agents. In fact, my asst. director's position has been terminated, and I have demoted my director to asst. director, since I myself am stepping up as director. So, give Gibbs and the others a warning, that they must follow my orders now."_

Vance then pressed a button on the phone on his desk.

"Cynthia... send in Special Agents Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and McGee, as well as Miss Sciuto and Dr Mallard." Director Vance said. Gibbs and his team walked into the room.

"Miss David... Your liaison position with NCIS has been terminated." Vance said. Ziva gasped. "You're going home. Gibbs...DiNozzo...McGee...Abby...Dr Mallard...You are all being moved to HCIS."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on an all new HCIS..."_

"_When the team works their first official case in HCIS, they find themselves confronted with an unusual situation..."_

"So... What's the deal with this Ganondorf guy, CJ?"

"Well, he's a magical being who's been around Hyrule for about 1000 years. And for those 1000 years, he's been focused on ruling Hyrule. I think he may be behind that Zora's death."

"_And things take a turn for the worse when the team gets a strange call..."_

"Grab your gear, guys." CJ said.

"What's up, CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"Another dead Zora." CJ said. "Just found dead on the edge of the Faron Woods."

"We're on it, boss." McGee said.

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Homecoming

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_So, what's up Gibbs?" The black haired woman, Abby Sciuto, asked._

"_What's up is we have a special request case." Gibbs said. "Who here knows about the country of Hyrule?"_

"_Isn't that the small country off the East Coast that's ruled by the youngest King and Queen ever?" The green eyed man, Timothy McGee asked._

"_That's correct, McGee." Gibbs said._

"_So, what's the deal, boss?" Asked the brown-eyed man, Anthony DiNozzo._

"_The deal is we're going to Hyrule." Gibbs said. "Mysterious sniper case. He or she has killed close to twenty members of the Zora tribe."_

_---_

"_So, Gibbs...Where do we meet the director?" DiNozzo asked._

_  
"Right here." Came another voice. The team looked ahead and saw CJ, Saria, Patrick and a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy in a blue t-shirt, jeans and glasses. Patrick walked up to Gibbs and the two shook hands._

"_Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs said._

"_Director Patrick Floyd, HCIS." Patrick said. He pointed to Saria. "This is my daughter, Queen Saria Francis." He then pointed to CJ. "Her husband, King CJ." He then motioned to the other boy. "And this is the King of the Zora tribe, Mat Colson." CJ walked up to Gibbs and shook his hand._

"_Please to meet you, Agent Gibbs." CJ said. "Let me be the first to say welcome to the capital of Hyrule... Castle Town."_

_---_

"_Freeze!!" CJ shouted. Mat gasped as the Zora got close and stopped. Ziva and Tony stood about 10 feet behind, guns drawn._

"_Chief Mirau?"_

_  
"Uh-oh."_

_  
"Why?" Mat asked. Gibbs then arrived at stood with Ziva and DiNozzo._

"_Because... I figured if I killed all the Zoras of wealthy descent, I could get the throne once you died."_

"_One problem... When I die, the throne will go to someone in my bloodline." Mat said. "So, why'd you really do it?"_

"_I did it... for Lord Ganondorf." Mirau whispered._

"_You sicko!" Mat said, as a ball of blue energy appeared in his hand. He then kicked Mirau in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. He went behind him and slammed him in the head, knocking him to the ground. "That should've killed him."_

"_Just to be sure." CJ pointed his gun to Mirau and pulled the trigger, planting a bullet in his head. He walked over to Gibbs and shook his hand. "Thank you for your help. I'll find a way to repay you.... In fact, I understand you like coffee. The Gorons on Death Mountain grow some great coffee beans. I'll send you some."_

_---_

"_Cynthia... send in Special Agents Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and McGee, as well as Miss Sciuto and Dr Mallard." Director Vance said. Gibbs and his team walked into the room._

"_Miss David... Your liaison position with NCIS has been terminated." Vance said. "Gibbs...DiNozzo...McGee...Abby...Dr Mallard...You are all being moved to HCIS."_

_______________________________________________________________________

A Zora walked the shores of a crystal clear lake, known as Lake Hylia. He stopped at the edge, slipped a backpack off of his back and pulled out a fishing rod. He cast it out into the lake and smiled.

"Come on, big one. Daddy needs a new pair of shoes." Suddenly, he felt a tug on the line. He pulled back on the rod and began to reel the fish in. And then, he suddenly fell to the ground. On his back was a glowing purple spot, which quickly faded.

**CHAPTER TWO: Homecoming**

CJ stood in his kitchen, rummaging through his refrigerator. He pulled out a pitcher of fruit punch. A creaking sound was then heard. He placed the pitcher on the nearby counter and walked toward his front door.

"I think telling you where I live was a bad idea, Special Agent Gibbs." CJ said.

"We have a dead Zora, Director Francis." Gibbs said.

"Please, Gibbs. There's no need to be formal." CJ said. "Just call me CJ. So, where's the Zora?"

"Well, we got the call about a half an hour ago. Local law enforcement closed off and are monitoring the crime scene until morning, at which point we'll move the body to HCIS."

"And you're waiting until morning because?"

"Because all our agents have gone home, CJ." Gibbs said.

"Why haven't you?" CJ asked.

"I thought you should know about this, CJ." Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs, but it could've waited until morning." CJ said.

_**The next day...**_

CJ was sitting at his kitchen table, typing on a laptop, when he received an email. He checked the email address, which read "_L_J__". He opened the email and read it.

"_I have an update on the vic yesterday. It was a Zora civilian. McGee found an ID on him. His name is Greg Zulas. We're still working on finding his family. He has been taken back to HCIS and Ducky is performing an autopsy. Cause of death is still unknown, but estimated time of death is two days ago."_

The next day, CJ received another email, this time with the email address _""_

"_I have discovered the cause of death for the Zora vic from the other day. At first glance, an uneducated M.E. would guess he died from asphyxia, or suffocation, but upon further examination, I concluded the cause of death to be a blast of magical energy that stopped both the heart and lungs. Now, I say that an uneducated M.E. would assume asphyxia because most people in the scientific community still doubt the existence of magic, despite Hyrule's recorded use of magic for hundreds of years. Many still shake it off as simple illusions and mind tricks, though I know better."_

He soon received another email from Gibbs.

"_Director Francis, Did you receive the email from Ducky about the Zora vic?"_

He opened a blank email and responded.

"_Yes, I did. Now, it's up to you to find the killer. And, I have a theory. I think it may be a man named Ganondorf. This next part is gonna sound weird. Ganondorf has been plaguing Hyrule for close to 1000 years. I have a feeling he may have killed the Zora and I also think he may be behind Mirau's sniper spree. Ganondorf has been focused on ruling Hyrule for years, and he may be trying to take down the high ranking officials in Hyrule so he can take the throne unopposed."_ He then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Gibbs. Meet me in my office in half an hour." He said.

_**30 Minutes Later, in CJ's office...**_

"So... What's the deal with this Ganondorf guy, CJ?"

"Well, he's a magical being who's been around Hyrule for about 1000 years. And for those 1000 years, he's been focused on ruling Hyrule. I think he may be behind that Zora's death."

"What makes you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, when we confronted Mirau, he said something..." CJ said.

---

"_Why?" Mat asked._

"_Because... I figured if I killed all the Zoras of wealthy descent, I could get the throne once you died."_

"_One problem... When I die, the throne will go to someone in my bloodline." Mat said. "So, why'd you really do it?"_

"_I did it... for Lord Ganondorf." Mirau whispered._

---

"So, that explains your suspicions..." Gibbs said. "Not to jump off topic... do you have anything to drink?" CJ got up from his desk and walked over to a small fridge.

"What would you like, Agent Gibbs?" CJ asked.

"Whiskey, if you have any. Otherwise, I'll just take some coffee."

CJ laughed. "I don't keep alcohol in my office, Jethro."

"Okay. So, what else do you have?" Gibbs asked.

"I've got water, coke, root beer, grape juice, and apple cider." CJ said. "Or I can get you some coffee if you want."

"Coffee would be nice." Gibbs said.

"Okay." CJ said. He poured Gibbs a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Gibbs said. "Now, about this Ganondorf guy... Other than what Mirau said, why do you suspect him?"

"Well, the way Ducky described that Zora's death sounds like something Ganondorf would do. Not many people in Hyrule have that kind of power. Although, I can't be sure just yet." CJ said. He then pressed a button on his phone. He waited as it rang twice before someone answered.

"Autopsy... Dr Mallard speaking."

"Ducky, it's CJ."

"Good afternoon, Director." Ducky said. "I'm sorry to say I haven't got any more information on our dead Zora."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I've got something that might help. There's some special equipment in the storage closet just outside of Autopsy. I need you to see if you can identify the element of the magic that killed that Zora." CJ said.

"Identify the element?" Ducky questioned. "You mean find out if it was fire, water, earth or wind magic?"

"Not just those four, Doc." CJ said. "There's also forest, light, spirit, shadow and ice."

"I see..." Ducky said. "Well, then, I'll do my best." With that, CJ hung up.

"What will that accomplish, CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"Like I said, not many people in Hyrule have magic powerful enough to stop someone's heart and lungs. By narrowing down what element was used, we can determine who the most likely culprit is."

"I see." Gibbs said.

"Thank you for coming, Agent Gibbs. You're free to go." CJ said.

_**Meanwhile, in a small country east of Hyrule...**_

A gray-haired, brown-eyed man in a red suit sat at a table in a bar with a dark-brown haired, brown-eyed woman. She wore a black jacket and jeans.

"So Miss Stringfellow, where did you say you're from again?" The man asked.

"I didn't." Ms Stringfellow said.

"How do I know I can trust you then?" The man asked.

"We have a mutual friend and business partner." Ms Stringfellow said.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, a man by the name of Allen Sterling." Ms Stringfellow said. "And he asked me to deliver a message... Everything is 'Mello' in the 'Summer'."

"Ah, yes. Good, come with me. I will give you his order." The man then led Ms Stringfellow to a large warehouse in the south end of the city. He grabbed a small package off of a shelf inside and handed it to her. She opened it and smiled. She then kicked the man to the ground, pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Wh-what's going on? Wh-why are you doing this, Ms Stringfellow?" The man asked, frightened.

"I'm putting an end to your drug business." Ms Stringfellow said, burying a bullet into his head. She then pulled out a cell phone.

"It's done. The drug ring in Termina and Hyrule is taken care of." She said.

"Good work, Ziva." Said the person on the other line. "Come on home."

_**A few days later...**_

CJ sat in his office, on the phone.

"Yes, that's correct." He said. "Thank you very much. Shalom, Eli." With that, he hung up the phone and walked out of his office. He looked across the squadroom to a group of desks, where Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee sat.

"Gibbs... Any new developments?" He asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs said.

"Actually, I did discover something." Everyone looked to the nearby elevator, where Ducky stood. He walked over to the group and looked at CJ. "Using the new equipment you gave me, I determined that the magic that killed our Zora friend was of the shadow element." CJ smiled.

"Then, I have our killer." CJ said.

"Just from that?" McGee asked.

"It's like I told Gibbs earlier... Few people in Hyrule have magic powerful enough to stop someone's heart and lungs." CJ said. "And there are only two people in Hyrule with shadow element magic that strong."

"Let me guess... One of them is Ganondorf?" Tony asked.

"Correct." CJ said.

"And the other?" McGee asked.

"Is standing in this room." A new voice said. Everyone looked toward the elevator and saw Saria standing there.

"Well then that makes you a suspect, Your Highness." Tony said.

"Not her." CJ said. "Me."

"Direc- I mean, CJ. Are you one of the famous Sages of Hyrule?" Gibbs asked.

"Indeed I am, Agent Gibbs." CJ said. "The Sage of Shadow."

"So, that means that Ganondorf is our killer?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "Now, we just have to catch him."

"Problem is, that's not as easy as it sounds." Saria said.

"You think I don't know that?" CJ asked.

"Right. Sorry." Saria said. "Momentary mental lapse."

"Don't apologize." Gibbs said. "It's a sign of weakness."

"Any ideas where this Ganondorf guy might be, CJ?" McGee asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Gerudo D-" Suddenly, a man walked out of CJ's office.

"Director Francis, you've got a phone call." He said.

"Excuse me for a moment." CJ said, running up into his office.

"So, what do you think that's about?" McGee asked.

"Girlfriend." Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo... Have you forgotten who's standing next to you?" Saria asked.

"No... His wife... you." Tony said. "But he's a man. He could have a girlfriend for when he needs a little extra something."

"Excuse me?" Saria asked.

"Well, how often do you guys have sex?" Tony asked.

"That's none of your business, Agent DiNozzo." Saria said.

"Sorry..." Tony said.

"What did I just say about apologizing, Agent DiNozzo!?" Gibbs asked. CJ then walked back out of his office.

"Grab your gear, guys." He said.

"What's up, CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"Another dead Zora." CJ said. "Just found dead on the edge of the Faron Woods."

"We're on it, boss." McGee said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs and his team walked back into the squadroom, where CJ waited.

"What'd you guys find?" CJ asked.

"Not much. No visible wounds or anything, but you're right." Gibbs said. "He was dead. The body's been sent down to Ducky for autopsy."

"Okay. Good work, guys."

_**A short time later...**_

Everyone was sitting at their desks. Saria sat at an empty desk across from Tony, with CJ standing behind her.

"Direc- I mean CJ... Is your wife going to be joining us as a field agent?" McGee asked.

"No. But I gave her permission to drop in anytime." CJ said. It was then that Ducky came upstairs.

"I've got the cause of death for our second Zora friend." Ducky said. "Same as the last one. Magic blast. Shadow element." Abby then came up in the elevator.

"And I ran his prints." She said. "Mark Weatherly. Zora Council member."

"That makes sense." CJ said. "And based on what Ducky just said, I have no doubt that our killer is Ganondorf."

"Motive?" Tony asked.

"He wants the throne of Hyrule." CJ said.

"So why wipe out half the country in the process?" McGee asked.

"The more people he kills, the fewer people standing in his way." Gibbs said.

"Exactly." CJ said.

"He's trying to clean the shed." Said a new voice.

"The term is 'clean house', Ziva." Tony said. He gasped. "Wait a minute..."

"Ziva!!" Abby cheered, noticing the familiar Mossad agent. She then ran over and hugged Ziva.

"Ziva? How did-?"

"I reinstated her, Agent Gibbs." CJ said.

"Thank you, Director Francis." Ziva said.

"Please, Ziva. Call me CJ." CJ said. "And you're welcome."

"It's good to have you back, Ziva." Gibbs said.

"It's good to be back, Gibbs." Ziva said.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on an all new HCIS..."_

"_The team finds an interesting surprise when they go to investigate a case..."_

"So where's the Goron, boss?" McGee asked.

"There." Tony said, noticing the Goron at the bottom of the gorge.

"How do you think he got down there?" McGee wondered.

"He was pushed, Probie." Tony said.

"_And the case gets even tougher when a prime suspect turns up dead..."_

"Boss! Director! You might wanna get in here!" McGee shouted. The team rushed into the room with McGee. Laying on the ground was a red-haired, green-eyed man.

"Someone got to Craig before us." Tony said.

"Call Ducky. Get him out here." Gibbs said.

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. In Hot Lava

A large rock creature, known as a Goron, walked along a deep gorge at the foot of a large volcano. Suddenly, something struck him in the head and he fell to the bottom of the gorge.

Soon, a blond-haired elfin man in a blue t-shirt and jeans was crossing a bridge over the gorge when he noticed something shining at the bottom. He climbed down the cliff side to the bottom, where he saw the Goron dead, a small green stone lodged in his head.

**CHAPTER THREE: In Hot Lava**

CJ walked out of his office and over to his team.

"We got a case." He said.

"Another Zora?" McGee asked.

"No, actually, we have a dead Goron." CJ said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Kakariko Gorge." CJ said. "Grab your gear and let's go." Saria then walked into the squad room as everyone was gearing up.

"Bad time?" She asked.

"Kind of." CJ said, as the team walked over to the elevator. He looked at them. "Go ahead down to the truck. I'll be down in a minute."

"So, what's up?" Saria asked.

"Dead Goron at Kakariko Gorge." CJ said.

"Can I come?" Saria asked.

"Sure, but please don't get in the way." CJ said.

"You know I wouldn't."

_**Later, at Kakariko Gorge...**_

"So where's the Goron, boss?" McGee asked.

"There." Tony said, noticing the Goron at the bottom of the gorge.

"How do you think he got down there?" McGee wondered.

"He was pushed, Probie." Tony said.

"So, how do we get down there?" Ziva wondered. Everyone looked and saw CJ and Gibbs climbing down the cliff side.

"Like that." Saria said.

"Oh..." Everyone else quickly followed suit and began climbing down the cliff. They soon reached the bottom of the cliff and were investigating the Goron.

"Hey, CJ, look at this." Tony pointed to the green stone in the Goron's head.

"That looks like a Farore's Wind crystal." CJ said. Saria looked at the stone.

"But it's not..." Saria said. "I can't sense any magic in it." CJ slipped on a pair of gloves and grabbed the stone.

"You're right... It's too light to be a Farore's Wind crystal." He said.

"So what's up with it?" McGee asked.

"That's why you guys are here, McGee." CJ said. Suddenly, CJ's cell phone rang. "Hello? Where? Okay, thanks."

"Something up, CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I just got a call about another dead Goron. Northern Peak Province." CJ said. "Who's up for taking on the cold?"

"I'll take it." Gibbs said.

"Okay. McGee, you go with him." CJ said. "DiNozzo and Ziva, you stay here. Meet back at headquarters at 17:00."

_**Later that evening...**_

CJ sat in the squadroom at Gibbs's desk, with Saria sitting next to him at Ziva's. Sitting on her lap was Lynn. Gibbs and the team all walked in.

"The Goron from the mountains has been sent down to Ducky." Gibbs said.

"So has the one from Kakariko Gorge." Ziva added.

"Okay. So, what did you find?" CJ asked.

"We found another one of those green stones with the Goron in the mountains." McGee said.

"Give the stones to Abby, tell her to check them for prints." CJ said. "I'd say the same person is responsible for both deaths."

"You got it, boss." McGee said, as he grabbed two evidence bags holding the green stones.

_**Down in the lab...**_

McGee walked into the lab.

"Abby, the Director wants you to run some prints." He said, handing the bags to Abby.

"What are these?" Abby asked.

"Don't know. That's why the Director sent them down to you." McGee said. "He needs you to check them for prints and he wants you to see if you can figure out what they're made of."

"I'll see what I can do." Abby said.

"Okay." McGee said, before walking out of the lab.

_**Meanwhile, in CJ's office...**_

"So what are you going to do, CJ?" CJ was sitting at his desk. Saria sat nearby on a couch, with Lynn on her lap.

"Shh... Here it is." CJ said, pointing to a TV on his wall.

"In other news, two Gorons were found dead today... One in Kakariko Gorge and one on Snowpeak. Both were found next to a small green stone, according to federal officials. Both deaths are believed to be murders, though officials have no leads on the killer, who has been named the 'Green Stone Killer'." A reporter on TV said. CJ pressed a button on the remote, muting the TV.

"One day, and the media has already nicknamed our killer." CJ said. "In fact, we still don't have any solid proof that they were murdered."

"So the media's just assuming?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"Well, you know what happens when you assume, right?"

"Yeah." CJ said. "But let's not get into that."

"Good point." Saria said. The door then opened and Gibbs walked in.

"How'd the media get word of the kills so quickly?" He wondered.

"Hard to say." CJ said. "Get everyone to the squad room."

"You got it." Gibbs said, walking out.

_**In the squad room...**_

"What do you have?" CJ asked.

"Uh, well..." McGee paused. Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs. Yeah. Okay, we'll be right there." Gibbs said. "Let's go. Abby's got something."

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I figured out what those stones are made of." Abby said. "It's a hardened polystyrene coated with iron and painted green...lead paint in fact."

"English, Abbs." Gibbs said.

"It's refrigerator insulation, coated with iron and painted green." McGee said.

"So, why the heck was it lodged into our dead guy's head?" Tony wondered.

"More importantly, who put it there?" Ziva asked.

"Well, that's up to you, isn't it, Officer David?" CJ said.

"I suppose so." Ziva said.

"Good. Get on it." CJ said. He then walked out of the lab.

"He seems to really want to find out who killed those Gorons." McGee said.

"Makes sense." Ziva said. "He runs this country and his people are being killed. I'm sure he wants to get to the back of it."

"Bottom of it, Ziva." Tony said. "He wants to get to the bottom of it."

_**In Autopsy...**_

CJ walked into Autopsy. Ducky looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm good, Director, but I'm not that good." He said.

"Well, do you have anything?" CJ asked.

"Well, tox screens came back clear, no bullet wounds anywhere." Ducky said. "The one from Kakariko Gorge has a lot of bruises and wounds, all postmortem."

"So he was dead before he fell." CJ said.

"Yes, it would appear so." Ducky said.

"Good work, Ducky." CJ said, walking out.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Got anything more, Abbs?" CJ asked.

"By anything, you mean...?"

"Prints." CJ said.

"Well... No, not yet." Abby said.

"Keep on it." CJ said.

_**Later, in the squad room...**_

CJ walked out of his office and into the squad room.

"Tell me you guys have something." He said.

"Actually..." McGee said. "We do. We've got the identities of both Gorons."

"The Goron from the Peak Province is Larry Corogon." Gibbs said.

"The one from Kakariko Gorge is Sam Gorilo." Ziva said.

"Anything special about the two of them?" CJ asked.

"Larry was a doctor and Sam taught psychology at Goron University." Tony said.

"So, our guy killed a doctor and a psych professor... Why?" CJ wondered.

"Maybe they both did something to his family." Ziva said. It was then that the phone on Gibbs's desk rang.

"Gibbs. Yeah. Okay, thanks." Gibbs said. "Ducky's got something."

_**In Autopsy...**_

"What is it, Ducky?" CJ asked.

"I found out exactly how our Gorons died." Ducky said. "Someone launched our stones at them at a very high speed, they struck our victims' temples, killing them instantly. The one at the gorge then proceeded to fall eighty-something feet. The one in the Peak Province fell off a high ledge on the mountain, landed in a good three feet of snow and froze."

"Good work, Duck." Gibbs said. Abby then came running in.

"Gibbs! CJ! I got something!" She said. She then led everyone to her lab.

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Prints." Abby said. "On the stones." She then typed a few commands into her computer and an image popped up on the plasma screen on her wall. "Craig Eriks. Doctor. Ordon Village."

"Good work." CJ said.

"Got an address?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Abby said. "78 Epona Road. Ordon Village."

"Great work, Abbs." CJ said, handing Abby a large cup full of soda.

"Is this-?" Abby asked.

"Yup. You're first Hylian Caf-Pow." CJ said.

"How'd you know?" Abby asked.

"You don't really think I'd lead a team without knowing about them, do you, Abby?" CJ asked. "But, thank Gibbs. He tipped me off."

"Thank you, Gibbs!" Abby cheered, hugging Gibbs.

_**Later, in Ordon Village...**_

The team approached a small brown house in a tiny village surrounded by dense woods, guns drawn.

"1..2..3.." CJ nudged his head toward the door. Gibbs kicked it open and the team rushed in.

"Federal Agents! HCIS!" DiNozzo shouted. Each agent slipped into a different room.

"Clear!" Ziva shouted.

"Clear!" Gibbs called out.

"Clear!" CJ said.

"Clear!" DiNozzo yelled.

"Boss! Director! You might wanna get in here!" McGee shouted. The team rushed into the room with McGee. Laying on the ground was a red-haired, green-eyed man.

"Someone got to Craig before us." Tony said.

"Call Ducky. Get him out here." Gibbs said.

_**A short time later...**_

"I'll have to get him back to headquarters to find out exactly how he died, but I can say that time of death was less than 2 hours ago." Ducky said.

"Get him back to HCIS and find out how he died." CJ said. "Though I think I already know." He then walked out of the house and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"We found the killer. An Ordonian, Craig Eriks." He said. "However, someone killed our killer. Yeah. They're taking the body back to HCIS now. I will. Okay." He then hung up.

_**Later, back at HCIS, in Autopsy...**_

"Director, your not going to like this." Ducky said.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going..." CJ said.

"Our killer was killed by a blast of magical energy." Ducky said.

"Let me guess... Shadow element?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Ducky said.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on an all new HCIS..."_

"_Trust... Loyalty... Honor... He stands for them all, but will Leroy Jethro Gibbs be willing to put everything on the line for a friend?"_

Gibbs' cell phone then rang. He checked the caller ID and walked away from the team.

"Gibbs." He said.

"I need your help."

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

---

"Freeze! FBI!"

_______________________________________________________________________


	4. Inter Agency Turf Wars

A scruffy-looking gray-haired, mustached man in a blue button up jean shirt and black pants ran through a thick, wooded area in Southern California. He smiled as he came to a parked black Chevy. He jumped in and sped off. Three cops rushed up to the spot where the car was parked and looked around. A balding white-haired man in a black suit, white shirt and red tie then walked over.

"He got away, sir." One cop said to the man.

"Find him! We've been tracking that rapist for 7 years, and I'm not letting him get away!" The man shouted.

**CHAPTER FOUR: Inter-Agency Turf Wars**

McGee walked into the squad room, followed by Ziva. They both gasped at Tony, who was sitting at his desk.

"McGee, what's wrong with this picture?" Ziva asked.

"You mean besides Tony being here early?" McGee questioned. Ziva smirked.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Just because I'm here early doesn't mean that I'm interested in someone." Tony said. Suddenly, Gibbs walked up behind Tony's desk.

"What's her name, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Uh, hi Boss... Well... Her name is Tiffany. She works at Telma's Bar in South Castle Town. I'm telling you guys, this woman is..." Suddenly, CJ walked out of his office.

"Agent Gibbs, I need to see you in MTAC." He said. Gibbs walked away.

"So, HCIS _does_ have an MTAC." McGee said.

"It would make sense, McGonky." Tony said. "I'm sure there are just as many threats to Hyrule as there are to the U.S."

"Maybe even more..." Ziva said.

_**In MTAC...**_

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"No. He did." CJ said, pointing to a plasma screen on the wall. On it was the same white-haired man from Southern California.

"Tobias." Gibbs said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You won't say that when you find out why I called." The man, FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell, said. "One of the FBI's most wanted rapists escaped the U.S. today."

"And this concerns me because...?" Gibbs asked.

"He escaped to Hyrule." Fornell said. "I figured I'd notify you first before anyone else. Plus, everyone in the U.S. Government knows that the King of Hyrule has assumed control of HCIS." It was then that CJ's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes. Got it. Thanks." He turned to the plasma. "Thanks for the heads up, Agent Fornell. It looks like your guy has already landed and started his dirty work." With that, the screen shut off.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"A group of Kokiri girls were just found raped and murdered in the Lost Woods." CJ said. "Get you team and get out there."

"You're not going?" Gibbs asked.

"I have things I have to take care of." CJ said.

_**In the squad room...**_

"So, what do you think the Director wanted Gibbs for?" McGee wondered.

"Maybe he's getting fired." Tony said. Gibbs then walked up behind him. "I mean, after all, Gibbs is kinda gruff. The Director could be getting aggravated by his... unique personality." Gibbs then smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"I don't think I'd be the one getting fired, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Sorry, Boss, I... Well... It's just..."

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said, grabbing his gun, hat and coffee and walking toward the elevator.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"Group of Kokiri girls found raped and murdered in the Lost Woods." Gibbs said, as the elevator doors opened.

"How many girls are we talking here, Boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't know that, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Besides, Tony, they're dead. I don't think you'll be getting any numbers." McGee said.

"Funny, McGoonie."

_**Later...**_

Tony drove the HCIS van into a thick wooded area, with Gibbs right behind him in his car. He pulled into a small clearing full of blond-haired children in green tunics and pants. All of them wore badges that read "KFPD". The HCIS team stepped out of the van and walked over to the crime scene. On the ground were four young girls, who appeared to be between the ages of 8 and 13. All were garbed in green dresses. Two of the girls had blond hair, one was a brunette and the last was a redhead. All four had blue eyes.

"Y'know, McGee. I wouldn't want any numbers if these girls were alive." Tony said. "They seem more like your type." Ziva chuckled. Ducky soon drove up in the M.E. van. He climbed out and began looked at the scene.

"What happened here?" Ducky asked.

"These four were raped and murdered." A local police officer said. Ducky began examining them.

"No puncture wounds. A few bruises and small cuts, none of which would've proved fatal. I'll need to autopsy them to determine cause of death." Ducky said. "Tell me, how do you know that these girls were raped?" The officer looked away briefly and then lifted one of the girl's dresses.

"Severe trauma to the groin." The officer said. "Sexual trauma."

"I see." Ducky said. A male Zora in a black jackets and "HCIS" hat walked over. "Rali, get the gurneys and load these bodies into the truck." Gibbs' cell phone then rang. He checked the caller ID and walked away from the team.

"Gibbs." He said.

"Probie, I need your help."

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm in Hyrule. Hylia City to be exact."

"Give me an address." Gibbs said. "Okay. Stay there." He hung up and walked back over to the team. "DiNozzo, oversee the investigation." He then climbed into his car and drove off.

"Strange." Tony said.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Gibbs gets a phone call, leaves us to the investigation, and takes off." Tony said. "On top of the MTAC incident earlier today, I'm still think he's getting canned."

"I doubt it. Why would Director Francis bring our whole team to Hyrule only to fire Gibbs a month later?" McGee asked.

"I don't know. Ask him." Tony said.

"Sticking to your guns, eh Tony?" Ziva asked.

"You would get that one right." Tony said. Ziva smirked.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs pulled down a small road in a large group of warehouses in a port city on the eastern coast of Hyrule, where a gray-haired, brown-eyed, mustached man in a blue button up jean shirt and black pants waited.

"What made you leave Mexico, Mike?" Gibbs asked the man.

"Visiting an old friend." The man, Mike Franks, said. "However, you neglected to inform me that you were moved to Hyrule."

"Okay. So, why the urgent phone call?" Gibbs asked.

"That man you're chasing..." Mike said. "The wanted rapist... It's me."

"What?"

"Listen, I was framed." Mike said. "That's why I need your help. I need help tracking down the real rapist."

"Sure." Gibbs said. "Anything for a friend, Mike."

_**Later, in the squad room...**_

CJ walked out of his office and over to the team.

"Where's Agent Gibbs?" He asked.

"Don't know." Tony said. "He took off while we were at the crime scene and we haven't seen him since."

"I wish he wouldn't do that." CJ said, walking away.

"Told you. He's getting canned." Tony smirked.

"It seems like Gibbs is on thin snow." Ziva said.

"On thin ice, Ziva." McGee said.

_**Meanwhile, in Hylia City...**_

"So, how're you gonna help me, Probie?" Mike asked.

"Simple. We go back to HCIS headquarters." Gibbs said. "Ducky should have the bodies back and should be able to determine cause of death. Meanwhile..." Suddenly, Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said. "Yeah. Really? Thanks, Duck."

"What's up, Probie?" Mike asked.

"Abby and Ducky found the cause of death for the Kokiri girls in the forest." Gibbs said. "They were really raped. But, it appears that they were killed by a blast of magic energy. And, I know you have no magic powers, so I think it's safe to say that you're innocent." It was then that someone shouted behind them.

"Freeze! FBI!" Gibbs and Mike turned around and gasped.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

CJ sat in his office, filling out some paperwork. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"CJ, it's me, Gibbs. I'm in a warehouse in Hylia City with my friend Mike Franks. Mike was framed to appear that he was the rapist in the U.S. We're pinned down by Agent Fornell. I'm gonna need some backup."

"You're sure Franks is innocent?" CJ asked.

"I'm positive. I've known Mike for years. He was my boss at NIS." Gibbs said. "He wouldn't do something like that. Trust me."

"Okay. Stay where you are. I'm coming to help." CJ said.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"So, how'd they die, Ducky?" Abby was talking to Ducky on her video phone.

"It appears that they were killed by a blast of magic energy." Ducky said.

"Just like the Zoras." Abby said.

"Yes, but this magic came from a staff." Ducky said.

"Were you able to identify the element?" Abby wondered.

"Yes. It was fire element magic." Ducky said. "Have you identified the girls?"

"Yes. All four are the daughters of the Kokiri members of Hyrule's Elder Council." Abby said.

"Director Francis is not going to like that." Ducky said.

_**In Hylia City...**_

"Come out of there or we shoot!!" Fornell shouted.

"Probie, we may have no choice but to surrender." Mike said.

"Not quite. My Director's coming to back us up." Gibbs said.

"Another woman?" Mike asked.

"Not this time, Mike." Gibbs said. It was then that Agent Fornell and several other FBI agents busted into the warehouse, guns drawn.

"That's it, Jethro! We have no choice!" Fornell said. "Open fire! Bring them in dead or alive!!" The FBI agents began unloading their guns. Mike yelped with pain as a bullet pierced his abdomen.

"Mike!!" Gibbs exclaimed. He ripped a piece of his shirt off, rolled it up and applied pressure to the wound.

"Thanks... Probie." Mike said.

"You're next, Jethro!" Fornell shouted. CJ then busted into the warehouse. In his hands was a shotgun.

"Director, HCIS!! Drop the guns!" He shouted. The FBI agents dropped their guns, but Fornell stayed locked on Gibbs.

"Your agent is wanted for aiding an escaped criminal." Fornell said.

"By order of the King of Hyrule, drop the gun!" CJ shouted. Fornell stood there, gun still pointed at Gibbs. "Listen, Fornell. Either you drop the gun or Hyrule wages war on the U.S."

"Gibbs and Franks are wanted men, and I refuse to walk out of here without them in custody." Fornell said. CJ fired his shotgun. Fornell gasped as the bullet grazed his arm.

"Care to reconsider?" CJ asked. "The next one won't miss!"

"Don't do it, Boss." One FBI agent said. "Just let Gibbs go."

"NO!" Fornell said. "Franks has been wanted for his crimes for 7 years. On top of that, he fled the U.S. And, Gibbs has been aiding him. I'm not letting him get away."

"Sorry, Fornell..." CJ said. With that, he fired his shotgun, hitting Fornell in the arm. Fornell immediately dropped his gun and clutched his arm. CJ pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"I need medics to Hylia City, Warehouse B-9, ASAP." He said. "We've got two wounded. A U.S. FBI agent and a retired NIS agent."

_**Later, in CJ's office...**_

Fornell stood at CJ's desk, a bandage on his arm.

"Listen, Fornell. I understand all the evidence is against Mike, but I trust Gibbs when he says that Mike's innocent." CJ said.

"I'm not going to fight you on this." Fornell said. "I'll tell my superiors that Mike was killed and that his body is being buried in Hyrule. I'm sure you can cover for that, right?"

"Yeah. Now, shall we continue our charade?" CJ said. Fornell chuckled. CJ and Fornell then walked out into the squad room.

"Listen, Fornell! If you ever try a stunt like that, I will personally make sure that you're thrown in jail!" CJ shouted.

"Understood."

"Wow, your director is rough." One FBI agent said to Tony.

"Yeah. We try not to make him mad." Tony said.

"Let's go, boys!! We're done!" Fornell said. He then took his men to the elevator. "Here's the deal. They're gonna take Mike Franks into custody here in Hyrule, but as far as the FBI is concerned... If anyone asks, he's dead." As soon as the FBI agents were gone, Abby came into the squad room.

"I've got something." She said.

"What is it, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Our girls were killed by a blast of fire magic from a staff." Abby said. "And, it was a similar killing as the Zoras. A blast of magic that stopped the lungs and heart."

"That clears Ganondorf. He would never use a staff and he doesn't use fire magic." CJ said. "Damn... I was really focused on getting him."

"Ganondorf's to CJ as Ari was to you, Boss." Tony said.

"Or La Grenouille to Director Shepard." McGee said.

"_Former_ Director Shepard." Ziva said.

"Also, the real rapist didn't leave any forensic evidence in the girls." Abby said. "He managed to pull off a clean rape, which is damn near impossible."

"Figures..." CJ said. "Do what you can to catch him." It was then that the elevator doors opened and Mike Franks walked over to the team.

"Mike, are you all right?" Gibbs said.

"I'm fine, Probie." Mike said.

"Mike, come with me, please." CJ said, leading Mike into his office.

"Listen. As far as the FBI's concerned, you were killed and you're body is being buried here in Hyrule." CJ said. He then reached into his desk and pulled out some paperwork. "Fill this out."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Just fill it out." CJ said. Mike filled out the paperwork and handed it back to CJ.

"Here." Mike said.

"Thanks." CJ said, stamping the paper with the seal of the King of Hyrule. "Let's go." The two then got up and walked out into the squad room. "Everyone. Welcome HCIS Special Agent Mike Franks." CJ said. "Welcome to the team, Mike."

"Thank you, Director." Mike said, smiling. "But what were those papers you had me fill out?"

"Citizenship papers." CJ said. "You are now a citizen of Hyrule."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on an all new HCIS..."_

"_While working a case, the team finds a big surprise..."_

"What _are_ you doing?" Tony asked, glancing at McGee's computer.

"Running a credit check." McGee said.

"Maybe you should stick to cash and checks, Tim." Gibbs said, walking up behind Tony and McGee. "Gear up, guys. We have a dead Ordonian in the Faron Woods."

--

"Did you see anyone else around?" Mike asked.

"No. It was only us and Rick." Karyn said. "But, Rick's badge was missing off of his jacket."

"Badge?" Mike asked.

"Rick was part of the Ordon Village Council. He had just come from a private meeting with my family." Mo said. "And when he was here, he had his badge."

"_Can they solve the case before it's too late?"_

"We got the phone, but no one else was around." Tony said. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Put it on speaker." CJ said. Tony set the phone down and answered it.

"I see you found my phone..." A mysterious voice said. "I'm impressed. Though nothing surprises me when it comes to HCIS... See if you can find me." With that, they hung up.

McGee groaned. "Darn... He hung up before I could trace it."

_______________________________________________________________________


	5. Black Forest

A blond-haired, green-eyed man in a white shirt, black vest and green pants was running through the forest. Pinned on his jacket was a badge that read "Rick Oliver, Ordon Village Council".

"Leave me alone!" He shouted. Suddenly, a magic blast struck the man in the back and he collapsed to the ground, his back glowing red. A man in a black cloak walked over to the man and smiled.

"Sorry, Rick... But you were in my way."

**CHAPTER FIVE: Black Forest**

Tony walked into the squad room. McGee was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer.

"McProbie, got my info?"

"Tony, I hardly think a list of nudie bars in the area around Castle Town is work related." McGee said.

"Well, since you brought it up... a friend of mine is getting married and I want him to have the best bachelor party ever." Tony said.

"I'll get on it as soon as I'm done here." McGee said.

"What _are_ you doing?" Tony asked, glancing at McGee's computer.

"Running a credit check." McGee said.

"Maybe you should stick to cash and checks, Tim." Gibbs said, walking up behind Tony and McGee. "Gear up, guys. We have a dead Ordonian in the Faron Woods." He looked around and saw Mike sitting nearby. "Where's Officer David?"

"Uh, she's, uh, well-"

"Late!" Ziva exclaimed, rushing into the squad room. "I took the wrong bus, ended up at Lake Hylia and had to walk back here. I'm sorry."

"What have I said about apologizing, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, it's a sign of weakness, Boss." Tony said.

"Thank you, DiNozzo, but I believe I asked Ziva." Gibbs said, smacking Tony in the back of the head. "Now, grab your gear and let's go."

_**A few minutes later...**_

Tony was driving the HCIS van through Hyrule Field, with McGee and Ziva sitting next to him. Driving a black car behind them was Gibbs, with Mike in the passenger seat.

"So, Probie, when did you plan on telling me that you moved to Hyrule?" Mike asked. Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're the probie now, Mike." Gibbs said. "I'm _your_ boss. By the way, I didn't move here by choice. Director Francis called in my team for help on a sniper case a few months back and upon completing it, he requested that my team be transferred to his agency."

"I see." Mike said. "So, how many cases have you guys taken so far?"

"Well, we've been working on a case just about every day since moving to this agency." Gibbs said.

"That's a lot of cases." Mike said.

"You know how it is, Mike." Gibbs said. "HCIS is no different from NCIS. We still get the same intensity of cases. Some are finished quickly. Others take a few days."

"Good point." Gibbs said, as the team pulled to a taped off crime scene in the woods. About 100 feet away was a large natural spring, full of crystal clear water. Gibbs and Mike got out of the car, while everyone else exited the van.

"So, what do we have here?" Gibbs asked a nearby police officer.

"He was murdered." The officer said.

"Do we have an ID?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Rick Oliver, Ordon Village Council." The officer said.

"Okay. Thanks." Gibbs said. "We'll take it from here." Ducky then drove up in the M.E. van. He and Rali climbed out and walked over to the body. Ducky inserted a small metal rod into the abdomen of the man.

"Estimated time of death is four hours ago, Gibbs." He said. "And, judging by these bruises in the side of his head, I would say he died of blunt force trauma to the head. But, I can't be sure until I take him back and autopsy him."

"DiNozzo, start photographing." Gibbs said.

"You got it, Boss." DiNozzo said.

"McGee, start sketching."

"Okay, Gibbs." McGee said.

"Ziva, get a report from the police."

"Right away." Ziva said.

"What should I do, Pro-- I mean, Gibbs?" Mike asked.

"Check with the cops and see who called them and reported finding the victim." Gibbs said. "Then, find them and get a statement." Mike walked over a police officer.

"Who called you and told you about the body?" He asked.

"A family from Ordon Village." The officer said. "It was the... um, the Nikari family. Here's the address." The officer scribbled some info on a piece of paper and handed it to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike said, walking back over to Gibbs. "I got an address."

"Well, then go there, Mike." Gibbs said.

"Can I take your car, Gibbs?" Mike asked.

"It's not that far, Mike. Walk." Gibbs said. He then pointed toward the woods. "That way."

"Okay." Mike said, walking deeper into the Faron Woods.

_**Later...**_

Mike walked up to a two-story white house in Ordon Village. He knocked on the door, badge in hand. A bald man with a white mustache opened the door. He was garbed in a white shirt and jeans.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"Are you Mayor Mo Nikari?" Mike asked.

"Yes I am." The man said.

"I'm Special Agent Mike Franks, HCIS." Mike said. "I'm here about Rick Oliver. The police said you and your family found him. May I come in and ask you guys a few questions?"

"Sure." Mo said. Mike walked into the house and sat down in Mo's living room. Sitting on the nearby couch were two people. The first was an older woman with white hair and blue eyes who was garbed in a red dress. The second was a blond haired, blue eyed girl in a white tank top and orange jeans. "This is my wife, Karyn, and my daughter, Iliana." Mo pointed to the woman and then the girl.

"So, around what time did you find Rick?" Mike asked.

"Around three o'clock this afternoon." Karyn said.

"And he was already dead, correct?" Mike asked.

"No, he was badly injured, but alive." Mo said. "Are you telling me that Rick's dead?"

"Yes, unfortunately, he is." Mike said. "So, since he was alive, did he say anything to you when you found him?"

"All he said was 'Help me'." Iliana said.

"Did you see anyone else around?" Mike asked.

"No. It was only us and Rick." Karyn said. "But, Rick's badge was missing off of his jacket."

"Badge?" Mike asked.

"Rick was part of the Ordon Village Council. He had just came from a private meeting with my family." Mo said. "And when he was here, he had his badge."

"Maybe he went home and changed?" Mike suggested.

"No. He was wearing the same outfit as when he was here." Karyn said.

"Thanks." Mike said, standing up and walking out the door.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ziva was standing near a small green and black police car. On the door was written "OVPD". Next to her was a police officer.

"We got a call from Mayor Nikari and his family, saying that Rick was out here in the middle of the woods, badly injured. We came with an ambulance and one officer, y'know, just to get some basic info. When we got here, we found out that he was dead." The officer said.

"And that's when you brought in the rest of your police force?" Ziva asked.

"Just to seal off the crime scene." The officer said. "Then, we called HCIS."

"Okay. Thanks." Ziva said, walking away.

_**Later that day...**_

Everyone was gathered in the squad room, with CJ standing with them.

"So, what have we got?" CJ asked.

"When the Ordon Mayor and his family found Rick, he was still alive. By the time the police arrived, he was dead." Mike said. "And, his Village Council ID badge was missing."

"So, we've probably got someone posing as our dead council member." CJ said. "Find out who." He then walked off.

"Wow, Jethro, your new director seems a lot more involved than that woman." Mike said.

"Her name was Jenny, Mike." Gibbs said. "And I guess CJ just prefers field work over politics."

"He does, Gibbs." Saria said, walking into the squad room. "CJ's never been the greatest at public relations. He's always been more of a confrontational person. I'm not even sure why he took the director job away from my dad."

"To work with Gibbs." Everyone looked over toward CJ's office and saw him standing there. "I used to see stories on the news about Gibbs and his team for the longest time, and for a while, I dreamt of being part of NCIS."

"Well, that explains a lot." McGee said.

"Good." CJ said. "Now that you know my background, get back to work. McGee..."

"Yeah?"

"Work your way into the computer system in the Council Building." CJ said. "Once you're in, set up an alert system for when someone tries to use Councilman Oliver's ID card. If someone does, get me immediately."

"Yes, sir." McGee said.

"And don't call me 'Sir'." CJ said, walking away.

"McGee..." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Get working on that alert." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo..."

"Yeah?"

"Get me an address for our dead councilman." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

"What about me, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Just relax, Ziva." Gibbs said. "As soon as DiNozzo gets me that address, you'll have something to do."

"Got it!" Tony shouted. "12 Bo Lane, Ordon Village."

"Good work." Gibbs said. "Ziva, come with me. We're gonna go chat with the councilman's family."

_**Later...**_

Gibbs and Ziva walked up to a small green house in Ordon Village. Gibbs knocked on the door and a red-haired, green-eyed woman answered it.

"Mrs Oliver, we'd like to speak with you about your husband." Gibbs said.

"I haven't seen him all day. Is everything all right?" Mrs Oliver asked.

"No, ma'am. We're sorry to say that your husband is dead." Ziva said.

"What? How?" Mrs Oliver asked.

"We're still not sure how he died, but we think he was murdered."

"By who?"

"That's why we're here." Gibbs said. "Can you think of anyone who might have done this?"

"No... No one comes... comes to mind."

"Okay, well, we need you to tell us everything about the people you knew that your husband worked with." Gibbs said. "I don't think this was random. I think whoever killed your husband knew him."

"But who would do such a thing?" Mrs Oliver wondered. "Rick was well-liked."

_**Later, back in the squad room...**_

"Apparently, Rick was well-liked." McGee said. "In the last month, he's gotten phone calls from several different numbers. However, one in particular sticks out. He's called this one number about 15 times and gotten calls from it around 30 times."

"Can you trace the phone?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, I did. It comes back to a cell phone purchased at a convenience store. And it was purchased with cash." McGee said.

"A burn phone." CJ said, walking into the squad room.

"Yeah." McGee said. "So it may not be easy finding this guy."

"Actually, I have a piece of information that might help." The team looked to the elevator and saw Ducky standing there.

"What's up, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"I determined the cause of death for our council member." Ducky said. "It wasn't blunt force trauma like I originally thought."

"I'm afraid of where this is going, Dr Mallard..." CJ said.

"You should be, Director." Ducky said. "Our councilman was killed by a blast of shadow magic."

"Figures." CJ said. "McGee, see if you can track down that burn phone."

"I already did." McGee said.

"Where is it?" CJ asked.

"That's the weird thing." McGee said. "I've traced it to just outside our headquarters."

"Ziva, DiNozzo... Go." CJ said. A few minutes later, Tony and Ziva walked back into the squad room. In Tony's hand was the phone.

"We got the phone, but no one else was around." Tony said. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Put it on speaker." CJ said. Tony set the phone down and answered it.

"I see you found my phone..." A mysterious voice said. "I'm impressed. Though nothing surprises me when it comes to HCIS... See if you can find me." With that, they hung up.

McGee groaned. "Darn... He hung up before I could trace it."

"Don't worry about, McGee. I'm starting to think that Ganondorf really _is_behind all this." CJ said, walking away.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next Tuesday on an all new HCIS..."_

"_A sniper case brings up rough memories for the team..."_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I figured out what our Goron was shot with." Abby said.

"What?"

"A sniper rifle." Abby said. "More specifically, a Bravo 51."

"Kate..." Gibbs mumbled.

--

"Sounds like this guy is just as tricky and slippery as Ari, Boss." McGee said.

"Thanks for that, McGee..." Gibbs said. "Get back to work." With that, he walked out of the lab.

"What'd I say?" McGee wondered.

"Bravo 51... Shot to the forehead... Ari... Ringing any bells, McDing-a-Ling?" Tony asked.

McGee gasped. "Kate..." He said.

"_Can they find the killer before history repeats itself?"_

"Whaddya got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well... Nothing, Boss." McGee said.

"The trail's gone completely cold." Tony said.

"No fingerprints on the gun or the shell casings we found, according to Abby." Ziva said.

_______________________________________________________________________


	6. Dead Heat

An elderly Goron walked down a rugged path along a tall volcano. In his hand was a walking stick and on his back were small volcanic craters. He smiled as he came to a small patch of grass.

"It's amazing that something so beautiful could grow in such a desolate place as this." He said to himself. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure stood on a cliff nearby. In his hands was a sniper rifle.

"Say goodnight, buddy..." He mumbled, before burying a bullet into the Goron's skull. The Goron fell to the ground, lifeless.

**CHAPTER SIX: Dead Heat**

"You know you would!"

"I would not!"

"Come on, don't lie."

"I'm not lying!" CJ smirked as he and Gibbs walked into the squad room.

"DiNozzo! David! What the heck are you arguing about now?!" Gibbs asked.

"Tony insists that Ziva would sleep with a hot bartender if she got the chance." McGee said.

"Tony, just 'cuz you'd leap at the chance to sleep with Tiffany from Telma's Bar doesn't mean that Ziva would sleep with a hot bartender from The Slim Sheikah." CJ said.

"How'd you know that was the bar I was talking about?" Tony asked.

"It's the only bar in Hyrule with male bartenders, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"But how'd you know that I'd sleep with Tiffany?" Tony wondered.

"I know you, DiNozzo. You're a skirt chaser." CJ said. "Besides, I've met Tiffany. She's definitely your type."

"And what's my type, Director?"

"A hot woman who's breathing and has a pulse." Ziva smirked.

"Ha ha... Funny..." Tony said sarcastically.

"I though it was." McGee said.

"No one asked you, McNosy." Tony said.

"Stop fighting and grab your gear, guys." Gibbs said. "We've got a dead Goron elder on Death Mountain." CJ then walked into his office and looked at his assistant: a black-haired, hazel-eyed man in a white button up shirt, black pants and jacket, and red tie.

"Jack, I'm going to investigate a case. If anyone calls, take a message." He said. "Unless it's my wife. Tell her to call my cell."

"Yes, Director." Jack said.

"Thank you." CJ said, walking back out. He looked at Gibbs. "Where's Mike?"

"He took the day off. He said he's sick." Gibbs said.

"Okay. Are we all set?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Gibbs said.

"Good. Then, let's move out."

_**Later, on Death Mountain...**_

The team slowly scaled a winding path along the tall volcano. They breathed a sigh of relief when they reached a large clearing about halfway up the mountain.

"I wish you had mentioned that Death Mountain is a drive-free zone, Director." Tony complained.

"If I had done that, you would've looked for an excuse to stay back at headquarters." CJ said, smirking.

"Well, yeah. Of course I would have." Tony said.

"Quit being a cry daddy." Ziva said.

"Actually, Ziva, the term is 'crybaby'." McGee said.

"Oh, whatever. You know what I meant." Ziva said. The team then walked over to a taped-off crime scene, where a group of Goron cops stood with a tall, hefty boy about the age of 17. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a decent amount of facial hair. He was garbed in a red sweatshirt and jeans. All the Gorons around him had hats and shirts on that read "Goron P.D.". CJ walked over to the boy and looked at the dead Goron on the ground.

"How is the Goron community handling this, Tom?" CJ asked.

"Fine." The boy said. CJ then motioned for the team to come over.

"Guys, this is the King of the Gorons, Tommy." CJ said. "Tommy, meet the new HCIS team... Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Ziva David."

"Hey." Tommy said. "So, how's my brother?"

"Mat's doing fine." CJ said. "I think he's still recovering from the sniper case though. That was a big hit to his people."

"True." Tommy said. CJ looked down at the Goron.

"Ah, the honorable Gor Miyoto." CJ said. "It's too bad to see him go." It was then that Ducky walked over.

"Duck, where's Rali?" Gibbs asked.

"Zora's aren't the best with the Death Mountain climate." CJ said.

"Yes, so I let him stay at headquarters." Ducky said. He then began to examine the Goron. "I think I know how our elder died."

"Already?" CJ asked.

"Look." Ducky said, pointing to the Goron's head. "He was shot. Right in the forehead. I'm positive that would be fatal."

"Let's get him back to headquarters and find out what he was shot with." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, photos. McGee, sketches. Ziva..."

"Get some witness statements. There are Goron guards posted up and down the mountain." CJ said. "Someone must've seen or heard something."

"Got it, Boss." DiNozzo said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs walked into autopsy.

"What have we got, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"I was right." Ducky said. "Our Goron was shot."

"Do we know what kind of gun was used?" Gibbs asked.

"I've sent the bullet to Abby." Ducky said.

"Thanks." Gibbs said, walking out.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and smiled.

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I figured out what our Goron was shot with." Abby said.

"What?"

"A sniper rifle." Abby said. "More specifically, a Bravo 51."

"Kate..." Gibbs mumbled.

---

"_Shooter!" Shouted a brown-haired, brown-eyed woman. She was on a rooftop in Washington, D.C. Standing near here were Tony and Gibbs. A gunman in a nearby doorway fired a shot toward Gibbs. She dove in front of the bullet, protecting Gibbs. He and Tony opened fire, killing the gunman._

"_Kate!" Gibbs and Tony ran over to the woman and rolled her over. She was conscious, and revealed herself to be wearing a bullet-proof vest._

_  
"You okay?" Tony asked._

_  
The woman groaned. "I just got shot at point-blank range, DiNozzo." She said. "What do you think?"_

"_You're not gonna be going to pilates class tomorrow?" Tony joked. Gibbs and Tony helped the woman up._

_  
"Protection detail's over, Kate." Gibbs said._

_  
"You did good." Tony said._

_  
"For once..." Gibbs said. "DiNozzos right."_

_The woman laughed. "Wow... I thought I'd die before I ever-" Suddenly, a gunshot ran out and a bullet struck the woman in the forehead, killing her instantly. Gibbs drew his gun and began looking around._

"_Ari..." He mumbled._

---

"Brings back memories, huh, Gibbs?" CJ asked, walking in.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I know all about Special Agent Todd." CJ said. "And I know how you feel about apologizing, but still, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the sympathy." Gibbs said.

"You're welcome." CJ said. "Did you get any fingerprints off of the gun, Abby?"

"Unfortunately, no, I didn't." Abby said. It was then that the rest of the team wandered in.

"So, how's it going, Abbinormal?" Tony asked.

"I found the type of gun that killed our elder." Abby said. "A Bravo 51 sniper rifle."

"Bravo 51 bullet to the forehead?" Tony questioned. "Damn..."

"Did you guys find anything useful?" CJ asked.

"Not from the photos." Tony said.

"Or the sketches." McGee said.

"Every Goron guard I questioned heard the gunshot, but no one saw the shooter." Ziva said.

"How in the hell does someone shoot a Goron Elder in a heavily guarded area and no one sees who did it?" CJ wondered.

"Sounds like this guy is just as tricky and slippery as Ari, Boss." McGee said.

"Thanks for that, McGee..." Gibbs said. "Get back to work." With that, he walked out of the lab.

"What'd I say?" McGee wondered.

"Bravo 51... Shot to the forehead... Ari... Ringing any bells, McDing-a-Ling?" Tony asked.

McGee gasped. "Kate..." He said.

"Exactly." Tony said, smacking McGee in the back of the head and walking away. Ziva quickly followed him. McGee just stood there, spacing out.

"McGee... McGee... Earth to McGee..." Abby said. "McGee!!!"

"Whoa! Huh, wha-? Oh, sorry, Abby." McGee said. "What's up?"

"Nice going there, Tim. Way to kick the team in the nuts." Abby said.

"Don't remind me of kicks to the nuts..." McGee said.

---

_Kate was stretching in the NCIS gym, bent over bacwards, looking through her legs as McGee and Tony walked in._

"_Wow, she's pretty flexible." McGee said._

_  
"Just don't let her catch you looking at her, Probie." Tony said. Kate looked at McGee._

_  
"I think she saw me." McGee said. "She gave me that look."_

_  
"What look?" Tony asked._

_  
"The look she's always giving you." McGee said. Tony looked at Kate, who smiled._

_  
"Yeah, she saw you." Tony said _

_-_

"_You gonna take that abuse, Probie?" Kate asked. McGee flipped Kate over and knelt down on her._

_  
"I like that, McGee." Kate said. "Why were you holding back?"_

_  
"Well, you know, I've never wrestled-"_

_  
"A girl?" Kate asked. "Tony, do I look like a girl to you?"_

_  
"All I see is two NCIS Special Agents." Tony said._

"_Me too." Kate said, before kicking McGee in the groin._

---

"You shouldn't have been looking at her, Tim." Abby said.

"I wasn't." McGee said. Abby glared at him. "Okay, maybe I was. But I couldn't help it."

"What about the other times?" Abby asked.

---

"_Aah!" Kate jumped back, startled. _

_  
"Morning, Agent Todd." McGee said._

"_You have two seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing under there, McGee?"_

_  
"I- I'm upgrading the computer network and, uh-" McGee said. _

"_Time's up." Kate said._

"_Oh no! I wasn't looking." Kate grabbed his ear and pulled him up. "I wasn't looking, I swear!!"_

_---_

"_Are you're eyes closed?" Kate asked. McGee was standing in front of a white house, Kate on his shoulders. He was wobbling, making her nervous._

"_Yes." McGee said._

_  
"Well then open them before you kill us both!" Kate said._

"_But, this morning, you said-"_

"_Can't you tell when someone's joking?!"_

"_I used to, until I met you guys." McGee said._

---

"Well..." McGee looked down.

"Exactly." Abby said. "Now, come on. We've gotta see if we can find this guy."

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in a dense forest in Southern Hyrule...**_

"I did it, sir." A purple goblin-like creature stood in a dark room. A pair of menacing crimson eyes looked at him. The goblin creature wore brown shorts, a white shirt and was carrying a sniper rifle that was strapped to his back. He had semi-long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail and yellow eyes.

"Good job... Now, continue your work." A mysterious man said.

"Yes sir." The goblin said before walking away.

_**At HCIS, in Autopsy...**_

"What can you tell me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"He was shot." Ducky said. "That's about it. I don't really know what else to say, Jethro. Did Abby figure out what kind of gun was used?"

"A Bravo 51 sniper rifle." Gibbs said.

"Caitlin..." Ducky said.

---

"_I had the chance to kill him. Right here... in autopsy." Kate was laying on one of the tables in autopsy, a bullet hole in her head. For one of the first times ever, one of Ducky's dead bodies was actually talking back, or so it seemed. It was really just Ducky's method of personalizing his work._

"_So why didn't you?" Ducky asked._

"_His eyes." Kate said._

---

"Yeah. Same thing happened to everyone else." Gibbs said.

_**The next day...**_

Gibbs and CJ walked into the squad room.

"Whaddya got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well... Nothing, Boss." McGee said.

"The trail's gone completely cold." Tony said.

"No fingerprints on the gun or the shell casings we found, according to Abby." Ziva said.

"And, the killer used a gun..." CJ said. "So there's no way it's Ganondorf. Of course. As soon as I become positive he's behind all these deaths lately, something ruins that theory again."

"Maybe this one isn't linked to the other ones." Gibbs said.

"Let's hope not." CJ said, walking away.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week, on an all new HCIS..."_

"_The mysterious sniper increases trouble for the HCIS team..."_

"Grab your gear. We have a hostage situation." CJ said.

"Where?" Ziva asked.

"Hyrule Castle. My wife and daughter." CJ said. "I want you to get in, rescue them and apprehend their captor."

"_Can they save Saria and Lynn before it's too late?"_

"Director, you'd better hurry. The sun's setting." McGee said.

"Thanks, McGee." CJ said. "But the castle has windows. I can see that." A few minutes later, both CJ and Ziva had reached a large red door. With them were eight guards.

"Is this the throne room?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." CJ said. He turned to the guards. "I want two of you in each hallway." The guards then took off. "Ready, Ziva?" Ziva nodded. CJ pushed open the door and the two rushed into the throne room. CJ looked around and frowned. "Empty... Damn... Follow me upstairs. I want you to cover the second floor of the castle, as well as the mezzanine. I'll cover the top two floors."

_______________________________________________________________________


	7. Hostage Situation

The purple goblin stood in a dark room. Staring at him were the same pair of crimson eyes from before. Around the room were several computer monitors.

"Are you ready?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yes sir." The goblin said.

"You know your next target?" The voice asked. The goblin nodded. "Good. Go get them." The goblin walked away, glancing at a computer as he walked away. On it was a picture of CJ, Saria and Lynn.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Hostage Situation**

CJ walked out of his office and into the squad room.

"Anything on our sniper?" He asked.

"No." Tony said.

"Figures." CJ said. It was then that Mike rushed into the squad room.

"You're late, Mike." Gibbs said.

"Sorry." Mike said.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said.

"You tell him, Gibbs." CJ said.

"Y'know, Mike. You missed an exciting case yesterday." Gibbs said. "Some Goron got killed by a sniper. Of course, we still haven't found the killer if you'd like to help."

"Gee, Hyrule seems to have a lot of problems with hard-to-find snipers.." Mike chuckled.

"Shut up, Mike." CJ said, walking into his office.

"Director, you have a call on Line 3." His assistant, Jack, said.

"Thank you." CJ said. He walked into his office and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Director Francis..." A voice said.

"Yes."

"I though you might want to hear this." The voice said. A new voice was then heard.

"CJ! Help!!"

"Saria!" CJ exclaimed.

"I have your wife. If you want to save her and your daughter, bring one million rupees to Lake Hylia by sunset. If you don't, they die, just like that Goron yesterday." CJ gasped.

"Excuse me? HCIS doesn't negotiate with terrorists." CJ said.

"Terrorist? Hardly."

"You kidnapped the queen of Hyrule! You're a terrorist!" CJ said.

"My condition stands. One million by sunset." The voice said.

"CJ! We're in Hyrule Castle, not Lake H-" Suddenly, the line was cut. CJ exited his office and started walking toward the squad room.

"Jack, take messages. I have something important to deal with." He said. He then walked into the squad room and over to Gibbs and the team.

"Hey, Director." Tony said.

"Grab your gear. We have a hostage situation." CJ said.

"Where?" Ziva asked.

"Hyrule Castle. My wife and daughter." CJ said. "I want you to get in, rescue them and apprehend their captor."

_**Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle...**_

The purple goblin creature was standing in a lush bedroom. The floor was covered in red carpet. Against the far wall was a king sized bed. Tied up on the bed was Saria and across the room in a crib was Lynn. The goblin looked out the window and smirked.

"Your husband better hurry... He doesn't have much time." He said.

"You're sick!!" Saria shouted.

"Am I really?"

_**Back at HCIS...**_

"Listen. I want you guys posted on every entrance to Hyrule Castle." CJ said. "I am not letting this scumbag get away with this."

"How are we gonna do this?" Gibbs asked.

"You guys are gonna stay posted on the entrances to the castle." CJ said. "Meanwhile, I'm going to go inside the castle and try to confront this guy. Like I said, he's not getting away with this."

"Okay." Gibbs said. He turned to the team. "You heard the Director. Let's move out."

_**At Hyrule Castle...**_

The team rushed into the courtyard, all wearing body armor, guns drawn. "Gibbs, take the northern wall. There's a secret entrance there. Don't try to find it. Just stay there in case this guy tries to get out there. McGee, take the western entrance. Mike, take the eastern entrance. DiNozzo, cover the southern entrance." CJ said.

"What about me, Director?" Ziva asked.

"You're going in with me. I'm gonna need help. The castle is big." CJ said.

"Oh. Okay." Ziva said.

"Everyone in position." CJ said. Gibbs, Mike, Tony, and McGee rushed off and covered their respective entrances. Soon, CJ and Ziva were at the southern door, ready to head in.

"All set, Director." Tony said.

"Good." CJ said. He then contacted the others via earwig. "Report in, everyone."

"The north is clear." Gibbs said.

"Clear on the west side." Mike said.

"The east is all set." McGee said.

"Good. We're going in. Hold your positions until I say otherwise." CJ said. He and Ziva then entered the castle. "Okay, Ziva. Cover the western side of the castle, I'll take the eastern side. There's a good chance that this guy has Saria in the throne room, which is in the northern part of the castle."

"Why don't we just go straight there?" Ziva asked.

"I doubt this guy's alone. I wanna sweep the castle for any buddies he may have. Plus, there's a good chance he's got the guards trapped somewhere in the castle. If we find them, they can assist us." CJ said.

"Okay." Ziva said, as she took off down the western hall. CJ then rushed down the eastern hall.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Why are you doing this?" Saria asked her captor.

"I'm under orders." The goblin said.

"By who?" Saria asked.

"You don't need to know that." The goblin said.

"HEELLLPPPPPP!!!" Saria screamed.

"Shut up!" The goblin shouted, as he pulled out a knife and sliced Saria across the cheek. He looked outside and saw that the sun was getting low in the sky. He smirked.

_**In the western hall...**_

Ziva kicked open a door and smiled. She pressed her finger to the earpiece she was wearing.

"Director... I found two guards in the western kitchen." She said.

"Good work." CJ said. "I found one in the eastern dining hall."

_**Outside...**_

"How's everything going, Gibbs?"

"Fine." Gibbs said. "No one's come out here yet."

"McGee?"

"All clear." McGee said.

"Mike?"

"Clear." Mike said.

"Director, you'd better hurry. The sun's setting." McGee said.

"Thanks, McGee." CJ said. "But the castle has windows. I can see that." A few minutes later, both CJ and Ziva had reached a large red door. With them were eight guards.

"Is this the throne room?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." CJ said. He turned to the guards. "I want two of you in each hallway." The guards then took off. "Ready, Ziva?" Ziva nodded. CJ pushed open the door and the two rushed into the throne room. CJ looked around and frowned. "Empty... Damn... Follow me upstairs. I want you to cover the second floor of the castle, as well as the mezzanine. I'll cover the top two floors."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Gee, your husband is taking an awful long time." Saria's captor said, smiling. Saria was tied and gagged on the bed. Her clothes had been torn off and there were cuts all over her body. The captor walked over to a nearby window and looked outside. He smirked. Standing down on the mezzanine were CJ and Ziva. "Hm, maybe not..."

_**Down on the mezzanine...**_

"All set on our plan?" CJ asked.

"Yes, Director." Ziva said. "I cover these floors, you take the next two."

"Good." CJ said. He then pressed his finger to his earpiece. "Status report everyone."

"North side clear." Gibbs said.

"South side clear." Tony said.

"No one on the east side." McGee said.

"All set on the western front." Mike said.

"The east hall is clear." One guard said.

"South hall is empty." Voiced another.

"No one in the north hall." Said a third.

"Western hall is clear." Said another. CJ nodded. Ziva entered and nearby door. CJ then rushed up a set of stairs and burst through another door. He rushed through a small room, up another flight of stairs, and suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the castle. CJ picked up the pace and rushed up to the top floor of the castle.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A gunshot rang throughout the castle. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Mike started looking around. Suddenly, broken glass began to rain down near Gibbs. He drew his gun, looked up and saw the goblin leap out of a broken window atop a tall tower at the top of the castle and over the castle's walls.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but I just saw some guy leap out of a window at the top of the castle's tallest tower." Gibbs said.

"The bedroom!" CJ exclaimed. "Saria!" He then rushed up the staircase and came to a large red wooden door. He kicked it open and rushed in. Bound and gagged on the bed was Saria, and Lynn was laying in her crib, crying. Lynn was unharmed and Saria had cuts all over her body. CJ rushed over to Saria and untied her, then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Th-thanks." Saria said, shaking.

"What happened?" CJ asked, pushing Saria away a few inches and looking at her. "What was that gunshot?"

"He shot out the w-window before jumping out it." Saria said.

"Can you describe the guy?" CJ asked.

"E-even b-better. I think the s-security cameras got a picture of him." Saria said, still a little scared.

"Good." CJ said. "I'll pull our security video and bring it back for McGee to work on."

_**Later, in the squad room...**_

"McGee..." CJ held out a CD. "Here's the security video from the cameras in the castle. Saria says that the cameras probably captured the image of her kidnapper. Run it, find him, and ID him. Now, I have one last thing to say to you guys..."

"Yeah, Director?"

"Thank you." CJ said. He then walked into his office, where Saria was sitting, Lynn in her arms. Saria's arms were covered in bandages, and Lynn was sleeping quietly.

"Thank you, babe." Saria said, smiling.

"You're welcome." CJ said.

"CJ... I have to tell you something..." Saria said.

"Yeah?"

"...I'm pregnant." Saria said. CJ gasped.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next Tuesday, on an all new HCIS..."_

"_As the team struggles to find Saria's captor, things become more complicated as another case arises..."_

"McGee. Have you ID'd my wife's kidnapper yet?" He asked.

"No, Director. I haven't." McGee said.

"Keep working on it. And, let me know as soon as you do." CJ said. Jack then walked out of the office.

"Director, you have a phone call." He said. CJ walked into his office and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Where? Thank you. Bye." CJ hung up the phone and walked back into the squad room. "Grab your gear. We've got a dead Hylian Councilman on the Great Bridge of Hylia."

"_But things soon become more complicated..."_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, walking into Abby's lab.

"Well, Gibbs. This guy's our Goron killer. He used a Bravo 51 sniper rifle." Abby said.

"Can you trace the bullets to the same gun?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, I did. But the gun is registered to our dead Zora, former Chief Mirau." Abby said.

"Figures." Gibbs said, walking out. He then walked into autopsy.

_______________________________________________________________________


	8. Identity Crisis

A brown-haired, green-eyed man ran across the Great Bridge of Hylia. It was then that a mysterious robed figure leaped down from on top of the bridge.

"No... not you..." The brown-haired man said.

"That's right... It's me." The robed figure said.

"Ga-" Was all the man said before he was struck by a blast of magic energy.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Identity Crisis**

CJ walked into the squad room.

"McGee. Have you ID'd my wife's kidnapper yet?" He asked.

"No, Director. I haven't." McGee said.

"Keep working on it. And, let me know as soon as you do." CJ said. Jack then walked out of the office.

"Director, you have a phone call." He said. CJ walked into his office and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Where? Thank you. Bye." CJ hung up the phone and walked back into the squad room. "Grab your gear. We've got a dead Hylian Councilman on the Great Bridge of Hylia."

"Are you coming, CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I want to go home with my wife." CJ said. "Mike, Ziva, Gibbs and DiNozzo, go investigate the case. McGee, you stay here and see if you and Abby can't ID that kidnapper any faster."

"Okay, Director." McGee said. Gibbs and the others then got into the elevator and took off.

_**At the Great Bridge of Hylia...**_

Gibbs and the team pulled up to the edge of the bridge. They climbed out of the van and walked over to a taped off crime scene, where some Zora police officers waited.

"What do we have here?" Gibbs asked.

"Dead Hylian councilman." An officer said.

"ID?" Tony asked.

"That's the weird part." The officer said. "He didn't have an ID on him."

"So, how do you know he's a councilman?" Gibbs asked.

"He has a Hyrule Councilman badge on." The officer said.

"So, he has a badge but no ID... That's strange." Ziva said.

"No kidding." Gibbs said.

"Something's not right here, Boss." DiNozzo voiced.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, sarcastically.

_**Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle...**_

"Did your captor happen to say his name at all while he had you?" CJ asked.

"You think he would have?" Saria asked, sarcastically.

"Good point." CJ said.

"You haven't got an identity for him yet?" Saria asked.

"No, but McGee and Abby are working on it." CJ said.

_**Back on the Great Bridge...**_

"DiNozzo... start sketching. Mike, take photos. Ziva, get some witness statements. Someone had to have seen something, and if not, then someone must have called local LEOs, so figure it out." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

"You got it, Gibbs." Ziva said.

"I'm all over it, Prob- I mean, Boss." Mike said.

_**In Abby's Lab...**_

"Anything, yet, Abby?" McGee asked.

"No. You?" Abby asked.

"Nope. Maybe we should figure out what race this guy is, and that might narrow our search." McGee said.

"Good thinking." Abby said. "But how?"

"I'm sure the Director would know." McGee said.

"But, he went home with his wife, didn't he?" Abby asked. McGee nodded. "I would hate to pull him away from that."

"We could just call him. His wife can probably tell him what the guy was." McGee said.

"That'll work." Abby said, dialing CJ's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, CJ? It's Abby."

"What's up, Abbs?"

"Can your wife tell us what race her captor was? It should help us narrow the search."

"Let me check... Yeah, she says he was a Bokoblin."

"Thanks. Bye." Abby said, before hanging up.

"So, did she know?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. She said he was a Bokoblin." Abby said.

"Good. That'll help a lot." McGee said.

_**Back on the bridge...**_

"I'm all done sketching, Boss." Tony said. "And, I found this." Tony held up an evidence bag. In it was a shell casing. "This guy didn't police his brass."

"This guy's definitely no expert. Makes me think this case isn't connected to the others." Mike said.

"Don't be so sure, Mike." Gibbs said. "He might've left that there on purpose."

"I just finished questioning everyone." Ziva said. "No one saw anything strange." Gibbs then walked over to Ducky, who was examining the body.

"What's the deal with this guy, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He's been dead for about four hours." Ducky said.

"Do we have a cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"At first glance, I would say he was shot." Ducky said. "But, I won't have an positive answer until we take him back to autopsy."

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Let's go, team. Wrap it up."

_**Later, in the squad room...**_

"What've we got, team?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, the shell casing has been sent down to Abby, and she's working on finding out what it came from. McGee's still trying to ID Saria's captor, and the rest of us have been examining crime scene photos." Tony said.

"Well...?"

"Well, what?" Ziva asked.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, well, nothing yet, Boss." Tony said.

"Why didn't you just say that?!?" Gibbs exclaimed, as he walked away.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, walking into Abby's lab.

"Well, Gibbs. This guy's our Goron killer. He used a Bravo 51 sniper rifle." Abby said.

"Can you trace the bullets to the same gun?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, I did. But the gun is registered to our dead Zora, former Chief Mirau." Abby said.

"Figures." Gibbs said, walking out. He then walked into autopsy.

"Got anything, Ducky?" He asked.

"Yes. Our friend wasn't killed by a sniper rifle. He was killed by a blast of shadow magic." Ducky said.

"So, this killer must the same one as the one who's been behind all those others killings." Gibbs said.

"Sounds right... But, the question is, who's that?" Ducky said. It was then that Gibbs's phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered. "Okay. I'll be right there." Gibbs then returned to Abby's lab. "What's up, Abbs?"

"We got an ID for the guy who invaded Hyrule Castle." McGee said, opening a file on the computer. "Melvin Bokolas. It turns out that he's being investigated on charges of grand theft auto, robbery and assault with a deadly weapon." Gibbs then pulled out his phone.

"Director, we have an ID on the guy who attacked-" He suddenly heard a click. "-the castle..."

_**A few minutes later...**_

CJ stormed into Abby's lab.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Uh, M-Melvin Bokolas." McGee said, pulling up the ID file.

"Good work, McGee." CJ said. "You too, Abby. Gibbs, go ahead." Abby looked at Gibbs, who was holding a Caf-Pow. Abby reached for it, but Gibbs pulled it back.

"Uh uh. Not yet." Gibbs said. "Get out the evidence from the previous cases. Not the rapes. The victims killed with a magic blast. See if you can't ID the guy who did it."

"Well, actually. This guy made a mistake not policing his brass, Boss." McGee said. "We found a print on the shell casing that turned out to be Melvin's."

"According to Ducky, our Hylian councilman was killed by a blast of shadow magic." Gibbs said.

"Actually, our dead guy wasn't a councilman. I ran his prints." Abby said. "He's just your average Hylian."

"So, why'd Melvin kill him? And what was with the sniper rifle?" McGee wondered.

"He knew we were getting close." Tony said, walking in.

"And, he wanted to throw us off his crack." Ziva said.

"His 'track', Ziva." McGee said.

"Sounds like this case is closed." Tony said.

"Not quite." CJ said, as he began to walk away. "We still have to catch the bastard."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on an all new HCIS..."_

"_The team must solve a new case, while still trying to catch Melvin..."_

"Grab you gear. We've got a dead girl." Gibbs said.

"I'll gas up the truck." Tony said.

"Don't bother. She's right here in Castle Town." Gibbs said. "A pair of tourists stumbled across her in an alley."

"_But they find a big surprise while working the case..."_

"CJ... You might want to see this." Gibbs said. CJ walked over to Gibbs, who was standing by a computer. Next to it was a printer, and laid out on the desk were several photos of young girls from Hyrule, most of which were nude. On the screen were similar images. One of the images was the dead girl from the alley. Over in the corner of the room was a white sheet that was draped from the ceiling and stretched along the floor. The team then walked over and looked at what Gibbs found.

_______________________________________________________________________


	9. Kill Bokolas, Part I

A brown-haired, brown-eyed girl and a blond-haired, brown-eyed boy, both about the age of 13 walked through the streets of Castle Town. The boy smiled as they came to an alleyway.

"Come on, Olivia. Let's go back here." The boy said.

"Ricky, I don't feel right about this." the girl, Olivia, said. "I want our first time to be special."

"Your first time _will_ be special. It's with me. Everyone else has said I'm great." The boy, Ricky, said, smirking.

"I don't know..." Olivia said.

"Come on, baby. Let's go!" Ricky shouted, as he pulled Olivia by the wrist. She gasped as she looked behind him deeper into the alley.

"Ri-Ricky, look..." She mumbled. He turned around and gasped. His eyes widened. On the ground in a pool of blood was a blond-haired, green-eyed Hylian girl about the age of 11.

**CHAPTER NINE: Kill Bokolas (Part I)**

"Is it just me or does the Director seem unusually angry lately?" Tony said.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Ziva said, sarcastically. "His people are dropping like bees."

"It's 'dropping like flies', Ziva." Tony said.

"She's right, though." CJ said, as he walked into the squad room. "My people are dropping like flies, so I think it would make sense that I'm pissed, Agent DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Director. I guess I wasn't thinking." Tony said. Gibbs then walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Do you ever think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs joked.

"Yeah, Boss, I-"

"What about the time you pretended to be Anthony DiNardo and fell in love with Jeanne Benoit? Were you thinking then?" Ziva asked.

"That's not fair. I was under the Director's orders." Tony defended.

"She ordered you to date Jeanne in order to get close to The Frog, not fall in love with her." Gibbs said.

"Well, I-"

"Or what about the time you opened that letter and got what you thought was the Plague?" McGee asked.

"Well-"

"It sounds like you don't think, DiNozzo." CJ said. Meanwhile, Gibbs was on the phone. As soon as CJ was finished "scolding" DiNozzo, Gibbs hung up.

"Grab you gear. We've got a dead girl." Gibbs said.

"I'll gas up the truck." Tony said.

"Don't bother. She's right here in Castle Town." Gibbs said. "A pair of tourists stumbled across her in an alley."

"Why were they in the alley?" Tony wondered.

"I don't know." Gibbs said.

_**Later...**_

"I think I get why they were in the alley." Tony said.

"I don't." Ziva said.

"A pair of teenagers in a dark alley. You do the math, Ziva." Tony said.

"Oh, that is gross! Who does that in public!?"

"Apparently, these two." CJ said, looking at the couple. "Although I can't blame the boy. His girlfriend's cute." He then looked back at his team. "Never tell my wife I said that."

"We won't, Boss." DiNozzo said.

"Well, I know you wouldn't, DiNozzo." CJ said.

"What?"

"You act like I just did all the time." CJ said. "We've been over this before."

"True." DiNozzo said.

"DiNozzo, photographs. McGee, sketches. Ziva, get any info from metro police. Mike, interview the kids." Gibbs said.

"No." CJ said. "Mike, interview the boy. Gibbs, interview the girl."

"Yes, Director." Mike said.

"You got it, CJ." Gibbs said. Ducky soon arrived and began examining the girl. CJ walked over and looked at her.

"Time of death, Ducky?" CJ asked.

"I'd say about seven and a half hours ago." Ducky said.

"I take it you don't have a cause yet, right?"

"That would be correct, Director." Ducky said.

"Okay. Take her back to autopsy and get working." CJ said.

"Yes, Director." Ducky said. "Rali, get the gurney."

"Right away, Dr Mallard." Rali said, running toward the van. CJ then walked back over to the team.

"When you guys are finished here, meet me back in the squad room." He said, walking off.

_**Later, in Hyrule Castle...**_

"The team got the identity of the guy who held you and Lynn hostage." CJ said, as he walked into the bedroom. "Melvin Bokolas. And, they were able to trace him to the other murders. Unfortunately, it sounds like Ganondorf _is_ innocent."

"Have they caught the guy yet?" Saria asked.

"No. They're investigating a case right now." CJ said. "Two teenage tourists stumbled across a dead girl in an alleyway. It was bad. I had to get out of there fast."

"Why?" Saria asked.

"You should've seen this girl, Saria." CJ said. "As soon as I looked at her, I thought about Shaylene. This girl could've been her Hylian twin. Blond hair, green eyes, probably about the same age."

"You miss her, don't you?" Saria asked.

"A little..." CJ said.

---

"_I wanna be on CJ's team!" CJ was standing in a driveway with a group of girls. It was dark outside, but the light on the nearby house lit up everyone's faces. All of the girls were between the ages of 8 and 13. But one in particular was clinging near CJ. She was a little girl about the age of 8, who had blond hair, green eyes and was a wearing jean shorts and a pink t-shirt._

"_Okay, CJ. You guys can hide first." Said another girl. She looked similar to the little girl, except she was about 12 or 13._

"_Thanks, Jennette." CJ said. He looked at the little girl next to him. "Come on, Lele, I know a great hiding place." The two then rushed off._

---

"Y'know, you can always go back and visit everyone." Saria said.

"I've been gone three years, Saria, going on four. They won't remember me." CJ said.

"Don't be so sure, babe." Saria said.

_**Later that afternoon...**_

The team was gathered in the squad room, talking. CJ walked in, sat down at a nearby desk, and looked at everyone.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"Well, we got some blood from the scene and Abby's running it now." Gibbs said.

"Tony was right about what those kids were doing in that alley." Mike said.

"Doesn't surprise me." CJ said.

"It doesn't bother you that they're doing stuff like that at such a young age?" Gibbs asked. "I mean, I had a daughter, and if she had ever tried stuff like that when she was 12 or 13, I'd have skinned her alive."

"Gibbs, it bothers me a lot." CJ said. "I'm kind of old fashioned like that. I feel that stuff like that should be saved for after marriage."

"I don't think that's old fashioned, Director." Mike said. "I think that's awfully wise for someone your age to think that."

"Thanks, Mike." CJ said. "So, what did the kids say?"

"Well, they went into the alley to- y'know, when the girl saw the victim laying in a pool of blood. That's when they called local LEOs, who sealed off the crime scene and called us." Gibbs said. His phone then rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, we'll be right down." He hung up. "Abby's got something."

_**In the lab...**_

"Abby-Bo-Babby! What's up?" Tony said, as the team walked into the lab.

"I managed to ID our victim, using the blood samples." Abby said. "Megan Nikolson. And, it turns out that she's the daughter of a councilman. And, I found another type of blood, which traces back to her father: Steve Nikolson."

"So, either her dad murdered her, or someone murdered her, her dad tried to fight her attacker and got wounded." McGee said. Rali then came walking in with a small vile.

"Abby, Dr Mallard sent this over to you." He said. "It's a semen sample that he found in our victim."

"It looks like our victim wasn't just killed." McGee said. "She was raped."

"Makes sense, McProbie." Tony said.

"Abby, run that sperm. I'm gonna bet that this idiot isn't the same guy who framed Mike." CJ said.

"You got it, Director." Abby said.

_**Later, in central Castle Town...**_

CJ was sitting at an ice cream shop. He looked around and saw Olivia and Ricky walking toward him.

"Good afternoon, Director." Olivia said. "What's up?"

"Please, call me CJ."

"I'm Olivia and this is my ex-boyfriend, Ricky." Olivia said.

"Ex-boyfriend?" CJ asked. "At the crime scene, I was under the impression that you were dating."

"We were." Ricky said. "Now, can you tell me why you called us here so I can get the hell out of here?"

"Yes." CJ said. "I know you were probably hesitant to talk to my agents about what happened, so I figured I'd come speak with you, since it'd probably be easier to talk to someone closer to your own age."

"I told your agents everything there was to tell, so I'm not hangin' around here." Ricky said, before standing up and walking away.

"He seems angry about something." CJ said.

"He is." Olivia said. "You see, I'm new in my school, and he was that amazingly good looking guy in my class, so I decided to ask him out. What I didn't realize was that he's the guy who sleeps with every girl he dates. He wanted to, and I said no, and then he got angry and dumped me."

"And now you have to spend your vacation with him. That sucks." CJ said.

"No, actually, he bought a plane ticket to go home today." Olivia said.

"I see. But, back to the matter at hand." CJ said. "So, what happened in the alley?"

"Well, Ricky and I were just walking through town. He wanted to go into the alley and have sex, but I was hesitant. I didn't want to do it at all, but I used the excuse of wanting my first time with him to be special. He stayed persistent, though, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my into the alley. That's when I noticed the little girl." Olivia said.

"Okay. Thanks." CJ said. "So, how much longer are you in Hyrule for your vacation?"

"Well, my parents booked me for a week in the Goronio Hotel." Olivia said. "So, I still have about four days left here."

"I'll tell you what." CJ said. "Come by HCIS headquarters tomorrow and my wife and I will give you a tour of Hyrule."

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Olivia said. The two then stood up and walked their separate ways.

_**Back in the squad room...**_

"Tell me you guys have something." CJ said, walking into the squad room.

"Well, actually..." McGee started.

"We do." Abby said, running in. Everyone followed her down to her lab. CJ motioned to Gibbs, who walked over and took a Caf-Pow out of the fridge.

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I got a hit on the sperm." Abby said, pulling up a file. The picture showed a yellow-eyed, hefty Zora man. "Jakob Zoryla. Although, I can't say that he framed Mike."

"Good job, Abby." CJ said.

"One more thing." Gibbs said. "Got an address?"

"Yup." Abby said. "13 East Road."

"Right here in Castle Town." CJ said. "Let's move, team."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Melvin stood in a house with Jakob.

"You idiot! How could you screw up so bad!?" Melvin shouted. "You didn't leave any evidence when you framed that American guy! Why now?"

"I... I don't know, sir." Jakob said.

"You moron! If they catch either of us, we could end up leading them to the boss!"

"I- I'm s-sorry." Jakob said.

_**In Castle Town center, outside HCIS...**_

"Ready, team?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Gibbs said. The team then rushed through town until they came to a small white house on a small side street. They all drew their guns and lined up against the house. CJ and Gibbs looked at the others, then at each other and nodded.

"1...2...3...Go!" CJ shouted. He and Gibbs then kicked open the front door, causing it to break off its hinges and crash to the floor. The team rushed in and split up.

"Clear!" Gibbs called out.

"Clear!" McGee yelled.

"Clear!" Mike called out.

"Clear!" Tony yelled from upstairs.

"Clear!" CJ said.

"Gibbs! CJ! I found something!" Ziva called up from the basement. The team rushed down to the basement where they found Jakob on the floor, a bullet wound in his forehead.

"Great..." CJ said. "We make a breakthrough, and our suspect gets killed."

"CJ... You might want to see this." Gibbs said. CJ walked over to Gibbs, who was standing by a computer. Next to it was a printer, and laid out on the desk were several photos of young girls from Hyrule, most of which were nude. On the screen were similar images. One of the images was the dead girl from the alley. Over in the corner of the room was a white sheet that was draped from the ceiling and stretched along the floor. The team then walked over and looked at what Gibbs found.

"Ew, that's gross." McGee said.

"This stuff's not illegal in Hyrule?" Gibbs asked.

"We can't track down every child porn site operating scumbag, Agent Gibbs." CJ said.

"Point taken." Gibbs said.

"But, it looks like we don't have to worry about this one." CJ said.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "So, now what do we do?"

"We find Melvin." CJ said, walking out.

_**The next day...**_

CJ walked outside HCIS headquarters, with Saria and Olivia behind him.

"Ready, Olivia?" CJ asked. "Saria and I are going to give you the grand tour of Hyrule." Olivia smiled and blushed a little.

---

The three walked across the Great Bridge of Hylia. They stopped in the middle and looked over the edge at the crystal clear Lake Hylia below.

"That... Is Lake Hylia. That lake is the water source for all of Hyrule." CJ said. He then pointed to a waterfall at one end of the lake, which connected to a river that disappeared to the north of the lake through a rocky canyon.

"That river is Zora's River, which connects Lake Hylia with the spring at Zora's Domain." Saria said.

"Wow... it's beautiful." Olivia said. "I wish I could live here." CJ looked at her and smiled. He pulled a business card out of his pocket, along with a pen, and scribbled some info on the back.

"Here." He said. "The front is my direct line at HCIS. On the back is my cell and home phone numbers. Anytime you want to come visit Hyrule, call me. I can send a private jet to pick you up. And, if you ever come back, I strongly suggest you bring your parents. Maybe they'll be able to keep you out of trouble next time."

"Thanks, CJ." Olivia said.

"And, we have plenty of spare rooms in the castle, so when you come back, you and your family can stay with us." Saria said.

"Thank you. That's so kind of you guys." Olivia said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Olivia." CJ said. Olivia smiled, hugged CJ, and blushed.

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode."

* * *

"_On an all new HCIS..."_

"_The search for Melvin gets more frantic when he strikes again..."_

"Got a lead." CJ said. "Family of a Hyrule Council member found shot in Upper Zora's River. Grab your gear and let's move out."

--

"Do we have a time of death, Doctor?" CJ asked.

"No, Director. We don't." Ducky said. "But, at first glance, I'd say these four were shot in the head."

"Sounds like Melvin." CJ said.

"I'd say so, but I'll have to autopsy them first." Ducky said. He then looked at the victims. "It's terrible... These four were cut down in their youth."

--

"What have we got?" He asked.

"No witnesses." Mike said.

"Though several Zora guards just north in the domain report hearing four gunshots." Gibbs said. "In fact, it was one of the guards that found the dead bodies and called local LEOs."

"We're going over the photos and sketches now." McGee said.

"I talked to police." Ziva said. "They didn't tell us anything we didn't know."

"Of course." CJ said. He then got into the elevator and headed down to autopsy.


	10. Kill Bokolas, Part II

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked._

"_Well, I figured out what our Goron was shot with." Abby said._

_  
"What?"_

"_A sniper rifle." Abby said. "More specifically, a Bravo 51."_

"_Kate..." Gibbs mumbled._

_---_

"_Director Francis..." A voice said._

"_Yes."_

"_I though you might want to hear this." The voice said. A new voice was then heard._

"_CJ! Help!!"_

"_Saria!" CJ exclaimed._

"_I have your wife. If you want to save her and your daughter, bring one million rupees to Lake Hylia by sunset. If you don't, they die, just like that Goron yesterday." CJ gasped._

_---_

"_Who is it?" He asked._

_  
"Uh, M-Melvin Bokolas." McGee said, pulling up the ID file._

_  
"Good work, McGee." CJ said. "You too, Abby. Gibbs, go ahead." Abby looked at Gibbs, who was holding a Caf-Pow. Abby reached for it, but Gibbs pulled it back._

_---_

"_The team got the identity of the guy who held you and Lynn hostage." CJ said, as he walked into the bedroom. "Melvin Bokolas. And, they were able to trace him to the other murders. Unfortunately, it sounds like Ganondorf is innocent."_

"_Have they caught the guy yet?" Saria asked._

_  
"No. They're investigating a case right now." CJ said. "Two teenage tourists stumbled across a dead girl in an alleyway. It was bad. I had to get out of there fast."_

"_Why?" Saria asked._

_  
"You should've seen this girl, Saria." CJ said. "As soon as I looked at her, I thought about Shaylene. This girl could've been her Hylian twin. Blond hair, green eyes, probably about the same age."_

"_You miss her, don't you?" Saria asked._

"_A little..." CJ said._

_-_

"_I wanna be on CJ's team!" CJ was standing in a driveway with a group of girls. It was dark outside, but the light on the nearby house lit up everyone's faces. All of the girls were between the ages of 8 and 13. But one in particular was clinging near CJ. She was a little girl about the age of 8, who had blond hair, green eyes and was a wearing jean shorts and a pink t-shirt._

"_Okay, CJ. You guys can hide first." Said another girl. She looked similar to the little girl, except she was about 12 or 13._

"_Thanks, Jennette." CJ said. He looked at the little girl next to him. "Come on, Lele, I know a great hiding place." The two then rushed off._

_-_

"_Y'know, you can always go back and visit everyone." Saria said._

"_I've been gone three years, Saria, going on four. They won't remember me." CJ said._

"_Don't be so sure, babe." Saria said._

_---_

_CJ was sitting at an ice cream shop. He looked around and saw Olivia and Ricky walked toward him._

"_Good afternoon, Director." Olivia said. "What's up?"_

"Please, call me CJ."

"_I'm Olivia and this is my ex-boyfriend, Ricky." Olivia said._

"_Ex-boyfriend?" CJ asked. "At the crime scene, I was under the impression that you were dating."_

_  
"We were." Ricky said. "Now, can you tell me why you called us here so I can get out of here?"_

"_Yes." CJ said. "I know you were probably hesitant to talk to my agents about what happened, so I figured I'd come speak with you, since it'd probably be easier to talk to someone closer to your own age."_

"I told your agents everything there was to tell, so I'm not hangin' around here." Ricky said, before standing up and walking away.

_  
"He seems angry about something." CJ said._

"_He is." Olivia said. "You see, I'm new in my school, and he was that amazingly good looking guy in my class, so I decided to ask him out. What I didn't realize was that he's the guy who sleeps with every girl he dates. He wanted to, and I said no, and then he got angry and dumped me."_

"_And now you have to spend your vacation with him. That sucks." CJ said._

"No, actually, he bought a plane ticket to go home today." Olivia said.

"_I see. But, back to the matter at hand." CJ said. "So, what happened in the alley?"_

"_Well, Ricky and I were just walking through town. He wanted to go into the alley and have sex, but I was hesitant. I didn't want to do it at all, but I used the excuse of wanting my first time with him to be special. He stayed persistent, though, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the alley. That's when I noticed the little girl." Olivia said._

"_Okay. Thanks." CJ said. "So, how much longer are you in Hyrule for your vacation?"_

"_Well, my parents booked me for a week in the Goronio Hotel." Olivia said. "So, I still have about four days left here."_

"_I'll tell you what." CJ said. "Come by HCIS headquarters tomorrow and my wife and I will give you a tour of Hyrule."_

_---_

"_CJ... You might want to see this." Gibbs said. CJ walked over to Gibbs, who was standing by a computer. Next to it was a printer, and laid out on the desk were several photos of young girls from Hyrule, most of which were nude. On the screen were similar images. One of the images was the dead girl from the alley. Over in the corner of the room was a white sheet that was draped from the ceiling and stretched along the floor. The team then walked over and looked at what Gibbs found._

"_Ew, that's gross." McGee said._

"_This stuff's not illegal in Hyrule?" Gibbs asked._

"_We can't track down every child porn site operating scumbag, Agent Gibbs." CJ said._

"_Point taken." Gibbs said._

"_But, it looks like we don't have to worry about this one." CJ said._

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "So, now what do we do?"

"_We find Melvin." CJ said, walking out._

* * *

"Hey, Mommy, can we go visit the Zoras?" Four Kokiri walked along Zora's River. All four looked like children. There were two boys and two girls, although one of the boys and one of the girls had faces that appeared more aged than the other two. The younger looking ones wore simple green tunics and shorts. Both had brown hair and green eyes. The older looking male wore a white dress shirt, jeans, and a red tie. He had brown hair and green eyes. The older looking female wore a red blouse and pink slacks. She had blond hair and green eyes.

"Sure, sweetie." The older girl said.

"Awesome." The younger girl smiled. Suddenly, two blasts of magic struck all four and they all collapsed to the ground. The first was black, the second was golden. Melvin then stepped out from behind a nearby ledge. He pulled out a sniper rifle and shot all four in the forehead.

**CHAPTER TEN: Kill Bokolas (Part II)**

CJ walked into the squad room.

"Any leads on Bokolas?" He asked.

"No, Sir." McGee said.

"McGee, don't call me 'Sir'." CJ said.

"Sorry, Director." McGee said.

"What... have I told you about apologizing?" Gibbs asked. CJ's phone then rang.

"Um... it's a sign of weakness." McGee said.

"Exactly." Gibbs said. CJ hung up his phone.

"Got a lead." CJ said. "Family of a Hyrule Council member found shot in Upper Zora's River. Grab your gear and let's move out."

_**At the river...**_

The team pulled up to a small cavern in north Hyrule Field. CJ climbed out of his car and Gibbs got out of the truck.

"So, what's up, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"We have to walk through this cavern to get to the upper part of the river." CJ said. "The road stops here."

"Okay." Gibbs said. He then walked over to the truck and opened the door. "Let's go, team. Road stops here." The team climbed out of the truck, gear in hand, and walked through the cavern to the upper river. They soon came to a taped-off crime scene, where a group of Zora police were standing.

"You know the drill." CJ said. "Ziva, talk to the police. Tony, photographs. McGee, sketches. Mike and Gibbs, get witness statements."

"You got it, CJ." Gibbs said. CJ then walked over to the bodies, where Ducky was examining them.

"Do we have a time of death, Doctor?" CJ asked.

"No, Director. We don't." Ducky said. "But, at first glance, I'd say these four were shot in the head."

"Sounds like Melvin." CJ said.

"I'd say so, but I'll have to autopsy them first." Ducky said. He then looked at the victims. "It's terrible... These four were cut down in their youth."

"Actually, Ducky, these four are part of the Kokiri tribe." CJ said. "They're a rare people that age significantly slower than everyone else, so they have the appearance of children. Two of these are actually the parents."

"That's impressive." Ducky said. "I wouldn't mind being like that."

"You wouldn't think like that if you were one of them." CJ said. "The oldest living Kokiri is 1010 years old."

"Good God!" Ducky exclaimed. "Are they all that old?"

"No, actually, the second oldest of them is only about 276 years old." CJ said.

"How long do they live, on average?" Ducky queried.

"About 300 years." CJ said.

"So, what's so special about that one Kokiri?"

"She's actually the sacred Sage of Forest." CJ said. "Between the magic of the Forest Temple, and the sacred guardian of the forest, the Great Deku Tree, she's lived far longer than any other Kokiri."

"I'm impressed." Ducky said.

"You'll be even more impressed if you ever meet her." CJ said. "If you saw her, you'd swear she was only in her teens." Rali then walked over with a gurney.

"Are we ready, Doctor Mallard?" He asked.

"Not quite, my boy." Ducky said. He then took out his liver probe and examined the dead bodies. "Okay. Estimated time of death is about three and a half hours ago. I won't be able to get an exact time of death until I get them back to autopsy."

"Okay." CJ said, walking away. It was then that a low rumbling was heard. CJ and Gibbs looked up. Gibbs turned to the team and CJ walked away.

"Wrap it up, team." Gibbs said, walking away.

"What's up with El Jefe?" Tony wondered. "He seems aggravated."

"Probie's always aggravated, Tony." Mike said. "Besides..." He pointed to the black clouds overhead. "...we're fighting the weather."

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the squad room. Outside the window, heavy rain could been seen falling around town, and occasionally, a flash of lightning and crackle of thunder rocked the area.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"No witnesses." Mike said.

"Though several Zora guards just north in the domain report hearing four gunshots." Gibbs said. "In fact, it was one of the guards that found the dead bodies and called local LEOs."

"We're going over the photos and sketches now." McGee said.

"I talked to police." Ziva said. "They didn't tell us anything we didn't know."

"Of course." CJ said. He then got into the elevator and headed down to autopsy.

"Good afternoon, Director." Ducky said. "What brings you here?"

"Do you have an exact time of death?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Ducky said. "My initial time of death was correct. Three and half hours before we arrived at the crime scene."

"Cause of death still shots to the forehead?" CJ asked.

"No. I actually found it to be a blast of light magic. From a staff." Ducky said. "It looks like the shots were postmortem. Set up to throw us off."

"Of course." CJ said, walking out.

"That means there's another killer out there!" Ducky exclaimed, hoping CJ would hear him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Melvin was standing in a dark room with a man in brown cloak.

"Sir, that was genius using that magical staff to blast those Kokiri with light magic." Melvin said.

"I know that, Melvin." The man said.

"Sorry, sir." Melvin said.

"Now, you better watch out." The man said. "You're getting sloppy. After all, they already know you're guilty. Don't let them catch you."

"I won't."

_**Back in the squad room...**_

Mike was walking toward the bathroom, when his phone rang.

"Mike... If you want to find who framed you, come to the crime scene in Upper Zora's River." A voice said. "And, come alone."

"You got it." Mike said. He then walked over to the other side of the room and got into the elevator.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked out of his office and into the squad room.

"Gibbs! Where's Agent Franks?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Director." Gibbs said. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Where? Okay, thanks... We'll be right there." He turned to the team. "It's Mike. They just found him dead at our crime scene."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

_**At Upper Zora's River...**_

The team walked through the cavern and looked on with sadness as they arrived at the river. Laying on the ground where the Kokiri family was found was Mike's body.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know, sir." A police officer said. "We had just increased the guard at Zora's Domain when we heard a gunshot. We came out here and found Agent Franks dead on the ground." It was then that Ducky and Rali walked over with a gurney.

"Jethro..." Ducky said.

"I know, Duck." Gibbs said, walking away.

"Get Mike on the gurney and get him home." CJ said.

"Boss, look." Tony said. "Whoever shot him didn't police his brass."

"Good." CJ said. "Bag it, tag it and get it to Abby." CJ then walked away.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into Abby's lab. He flinched at the loudness of the music Abby was listening to.

"Abbs! Did you figure out what kind of bullet killed Mike?!" CJ shouted. Abby turned down her music and wiped her eyes.

"Even better. I got the gun." Abby said. "Bravo 51 sniper rifle. The same one that killed our Goron friend. Melvin did it."

"No big surprise there. Good work." CJ said, walking away.

"I guess not good enough." Abby mumbled. CJ stopped in the door.

"Abby. Fridge." He said, as he continued to walk away. Abby looked in her fridge and saw a Caf-Pow.

"I don't know how you did that, and I don't care! Thanks!" Abby exclaimed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Gibbs was standing in autopsy, looking down at Mike's body.

"Mike..." CJ then walked in.

"Jethro, I'm sorry about Mike." CJ said.

"Director..."

"I know. Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." CJ said, chuckling a little. "Listen, Jethro. I know it hurts right now, but it'll get better."

"I know." Gibbs said. "This isn't the first time I've been through this."

"Right. My mistake." CJ said, as he headed for the door. "By the way, Jethro... Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

* * *

"_Next week on an all new HCIS..."_

"_While getting over the loss of Mike, the team must also deal with losing another member..."_

"Director... I feel like it was my fault that Mike was killed." He said.

"It wasn't, Jethro." CJ said.

"I requested to bring him out of retirement and back to the agency." Gibbs said.

"That may be true, but you still couldn't have prevented his death." CJ said.

"Maybe you're right." Gibbs said. "But, either way, I need some time off."

"Another hiatus, Jethro?" CJ questioned.

"I guess so." Gibbs said.

"_And CJ gets a lead on Melvin's whereabouts..."_

"There it is... The Spirit Temple. If my gut's right, Melvin should be there." CJ said to himself. "And, so should his partner." He then began to walk across the bridge toward the desert. A man stepped out of the limo.

"Director Francis, shall I wait for you?" He asked.

"No." CJ said. "Take the rest of the day off."

* * *

A/N: So, if you didn't figure it out from the ending there, this episode takes place on November 10. If you didn't already know the year, though I think that's obvious, it's 2008. So, that now gives you a rough idea of when this is all taking place. Now, the beginning of the story (where the first of the Zoras were killed) is roughly around May 2008, and the team's reassignment to HCIS is around September 2008 (near the premiere of NCIS Season 6 on CBS).


	11. Kill Bokolas, Part III

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked._

"_Well, I figured out what our Goron was shot with." Abby said._

_  
"What?"_

"_A sniper rifle." Abby said. "More specifically, a Bravo 51."_

"_Kate..." Gibbs mumbled._

_---_

"_Director Francis..." A voice said._

"_Yes."_

"_I though you might want to hear this." The voice said. A new voice was then heard._

"_CJ! Help!!"_

"_Saria!" CJ exclaimed._

"_I have your wife. If you want to save her and your daughter, bring one million rupees to Lake Hylia by sunset. If you don't, they die, just like that Goron yesterday." CJ gasped._

_---_

"_Who is it?" He asked._

_  
"Uh, M-Melvin Bokolas." McGee said, pulling up the ID file._

_  
"Good work, McGee." CJ said. "You too, Abby. Gibbs, go ahead." Abby looked at Gibbs, who was holding a Caf-Pow. Abby reached for it, but Gibbs pulled it back._

_---_

"_The team got the identity of the guy who held you and Lynn hostage." CJ said, as he walked into the bedroom. "Melvin Bokolas. And, they were able to trace him to the other murders. Unfortunately, it sounds like Ganondorf is innocent."_

"_Have they caught the guy yet?" Saria asked._

_  
"No. They're investigating a case right now." CJ said. "Two teenage tourists stumbled across a dead girl in an alleyway. It was bad. I had to get out of there fast."_

"_Why?" Saria asked._

_  
"You should've seen this girl, Saria." CJ said. "As soon as I looked at her, I thought about Emily. This girl could've been her Hylian twin. Blond hair, green eyes, probably about the same age."_

"_You miss her, don't you?" Saria asked._

"_A little..." CJ said._

_-_

"_I wanna be on CJ's team!" CJ was standing in a driveway with a group of girls. It was dark outside, but the light on the nearby house lit up everyone's faces. All of the girls were between the ages of 8 and 13. But one in particular was clinging near CJ. She was a little girl about the age of 8, who had blond hair, green eyes and was a wearing jean shorts and a pink t-shirt._

"_Okay, CJ. You guys can hide first." Said another girl. She looked similar to the little girl, except she was about 12 or 13._

"_Thanks, Jennette." CJ said. He looked at the little girl next to him. "Come on, Emmy, I know a great hiding place." The two then rushed off._

_-_

"_Y'know, you can always go back and visit everyone." Saria said._

"_I've been gone three years, Saria, going on four. They won't remember me." CJ said._

"_Don't be so sure, babe." Saria said._

_---_

_CJ was sitting at an ice cream shop. He looked around and saw Olivia and Ricky walked toward him._

"_Good afternoon, Director." Olivia said. "What's up?"_

"Please, call me CJ."

"_I'm Olivia and this is my ex-boyfriend, Ricky." Olivia said._

"_Ex-boyfriend?" CJ asked. "At the crime scene, I was under the impression that you were dating."_

_  
"We were." Ricky said. "Now, can you tell me why you called us here so I can get out of here?"_

"_Yes." CJ said. "I know you were probably hesitant to talk to my agents about what happened, so I figured I'd come speak with you, since it'd probably be easier to talk to someone closer to your own age."_

"I told your agents everything there was to tell, so I'm not hangin' around here." Ricky said, before standing up and walking away.

_  
"He seems angry about something." CJ said._

"_He is." Olivia said. "You see, I'm new in my school, and he was that amazingly good looking guy in my class, so I decided to ask him out. What I didn't realize was that he's the guy who sleeps with every girl he dates. He wanted to, and I said no, and then he got angry and dumped me."_

"_And now you have to spend your vacation with him. That sucks." CJ said._

_  
"No, actually, he bought a plane ticket to go home today." Olivia said._

"_I see. But, back to the matter at hand." CJ said. "So, what happened in the alley?"_

"_Well, Ricky and I were just walking through town. He wanted to go into the alley and have sex, but I was hesitant. I didn't want to do it at all, but I used the excuse of wanting my first time with him to be special. He stayed persistent, though, grabbed me by the hand and pulled my into the alley. That's when I noticed the little girl." Olivia said._

"_Okay. Thanks." CJ said. "So, how much longer are you in Hyrule for your vacation?"_

"_Well, my parents booked me for a week in the Goronio Hotel." Olivia said. "So, I still have about four days left here."_

"_I'll tell you what." CJ said. "Come by HCIS headquarters tomorrow and my wife and I will give you a tour of Hyrule."_

_---_

"_CJ... You might want to see this." Gibbs said. CJ walked over to Gibbs, who was standing by a computer. Next to it was a printer, and laid out on the desk were several photos of young girls from Hyrule, most of which were nude. On the screen were similar images. One of the images was the dead girl from the alley. Over in the corner of the room was a white sheet that was draped from the ceiling and stretched along the floor. The team then walked over and looked at what Gibbs found._

"_Ew, that's gross." McGee said._

"_This stuff's not illegal in Hyrule?" Gibbs asked._

"_We can't track down every child porn site operating scumbag, Agent Gibbs." CJ said._

"_Point taken." Gibbs said._

"_But, it looks like we don't have to worry about this one." CJ said._

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "So, now what do we do?"

"_We find Melvin." CJ said, walking out._

_---_

"_Mike... If you want to find who framed you, come to the crime scene in Upper Zora's River." A voice said. "And, come alone."_

_---_

"_I'm not sure, Director." Gibbs said. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Where? Okay, thanks... We'll be right there." He turned to the team. "It's Mike. They just found him dead at our crime scene."_

"_What?" Tony asked._

"_Let's go." Gibbs said._

_---_

"_Jethro, I'm sorry about Mike." CJ said._

_  
"Director..."_

_  
"I know. Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." CJ said, chuckling a little. "Listen, Jethro. I know it hurts right now, but it'll get better."_

"_I know." Gibbs said. "This isn't the first time I've been through this."_

_  
"Right. My mistake." CJ said, as he headed for the door. "By the way, Jethro... Happy Birthday."_

* * *

Melvin was standing on a ledge in Upper Zora's River, looking down at the area where he had killed Mike. His boss's words echoed in his mind.

"_Now, you better watch out." The man said. "You're getting sloppy. After all, they already know you're guilty. Don't let them catch you."_

"I'm not getting sloppy." Melvin mumbled. "They still haven't caught me. Now, back to the Spirit Temple..." With that, Melvin jumped down and rushed away.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Kill Bokolas (Part III)**

CJ was sitting in his office, when Gibbs walked in.

"Director... I feel like it was my fault that Mike was killed." He said.

"It wasn't, Jethro." CJ said.

"I requested to bring him out of retirement and back to the agency." Gibbs said.

"That may be true, but you still couldn't have prevented his death." CJ said.

"Maybe you're right." Gibbs said. "But, either way, I need some time off."

"Another hiatus, Jethro?" CJ questioned.

"I guess so." Gibbs said.

"What shall I tell the team?" CJ asked.

"Whatever you want, Director." Gibbs said.

"Okay." CJ said, as Gibbs walked out. CJ then walked out into the squadroom.

"All right, team! Listen up!" He shouted. "Get to work! Pull out all evidence from the cases you've worked over the past few months. I want you to find Melvin's partner. These scumbags are not getting away."

"You got it, Boss." DiNozzo said. CJ then got in the elevator and left the building.

_**Outside...**_

CJ walked outside, climbed into a waiting limo and drove off. He soon came to a long wooden bridge at the edge of a deep canyon. Across the canyon was a vast desert. In the distance, he could see a large stone structure that resembled a woman sitting on a throne.

"There it is... The Spirit Temple. If my gut's right, Melvin should be there." CJ said to himself. "And, so should his partner." He then began to walk across the bridge toward the desert. A man stepped out of the limo.

"Director Francis, shall I wait for you?" He asked.

"No." CJ said. "Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, sir." The man said, before climbing back into the limo and driving off.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

Tony walked into Abby's lab.

"Abbylicious!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Tony." Abby said. "What's up?"

"Director wants us to run through all the evidence and everything from all our cases since we got to Hyrule." Tony said. "He wants to find Melvin's mysterious partner."

"Sounds tough." Abby said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tony chuckled.

"But then again, I embrace a good challenge." Abby smirked.

_**In the desert...**_

CJ wandered up to a river of sand just beyond a large stone fortress. Across the river was a group of wooden crates. CJ reached into a pack on his back and pulled out a small gun-like device. It had a claw in it which was attached to a stretchy cable. CJ pressed a button on the device, which shot the claw into one of the crates. He pressed another button, and the claw retracted, pulling him over to the crate. He climbed over the crate and walked a few hundred feet until he came across a blinding sandstorm.

"Ah yes... the sandstorm." He said to himself. He then reached into his pack and pulled out a purple magnifying glass. "The Lens of Truth should get me through this." He looked out into the sandstorm and saw a strange purple-cloaked ghost.

"Follow me..." The ghost said, as it floated away. CJ ran after it. About fifteen minutes later, he found himself in a clear area, staring at the Spirit Temple.

"Here goes nothing." He said to himself. He walked up to the stone structure and entered a door that was carved into the side. He looked around as he entered the first chamber of the temple. "Show yourself, Melvin!"

"I'm right here." CJ looked over to a set of stairs and saw Melvin standing there. "Nice to see you, Director."

"Shut up, scumbag." CJ snapped.

"Ooh. That's harsh." Melvin said. "So, where's my million? You got your wife back safely. I think you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything." CJ said. "After what you've done to my people, you're the one who owes me! The Zoras, the Gorons, the attack on Hyrule Castle. Oh, and let's not forget your little pedophile lackey."

"Ah, yes... Jakob." Melvin said. "He was useless."

"I take it you killed him?" CJ asked.

"Of course." Melvin said. "Oh, and by the way, he did rape those Americans and those Kokiri. If he hadn't screwed up and forced me to kill him, he would've had fun with that American girl who was in the castle with you and your wife the other day."

"Like Hell he would have!" CJ exclaimed, pulling out a pistol and pinning Melvin to the wall. He pointed the gun to Melvin's head.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wh-what are you gonna do with th-that?" Melvin asked, nervously.

"Splatter your damn brains all over this wall, you scum!" CJ said.

"W-w-wait! I'll tell you who I'm working for!" Melvin shouted.

"Why should I believe you?" CJ asked.

"B-because I'm just a hired gun!" Melvin said. "I didn't really kill all those people! I just killed the Gorons and Mike..."

"I should splatter this wall with your brains right now." CJ said. "But, you're lucky. This is sacred ground and I wouldn't dare defile it with your guts."

"Thank you." Melvin said.

"But, you better pray that I don't see you outside of this temple or you're dead." CJ said.

"Thank you for your mercy." Melvin said. "As a token of my appreciation, I will tell you my boss's name." It was then that a red-haired, yellow-eyed woman walked out of a nearby door and stood on a ledge above where CJ and Melvin were.

"Really?" CJ asked, turning around.

"Of course not, idiot!" Melvin said, as he pulled out a 9mm pistol and pointed it at CJ. CJ quickly tackled Melvin to the ground, causing the gun to fire and the bullet lodged in a nearby wall. CJ then stood up, pulled Melvin up and handcuffed him.

"Fine... I really will tell you." Melvin said. CJ spun him around.

"Who?" CJ asked.

"My boss is-" A gunshot then rang out through the temple as a bullet struck Melvin in the forehead, killing him instantly.

"Damn..." CJ said. The Gerudo looked down at Melvin's dead body lying on the ground.

"Sorry, Melvin. But I couldn't risk you exposing the boss." She mumbled, before stepping out a nearby door and vanishing. CJ then pointed his gun at Melvin's forehead and fired, shooting him in the same spot as the Gerudo. He dropped the gun and walked out.

_**Later, at HCIS...**_

"Anyone seen Gibbs?" Tony wondered.

"Not since yesterday." Ziva added.

"I wonder where he went." McGee said.

"_I'd_ like to know where our Director is." Tony said.

"None of your business, DiNosy." CJ said, walking through the door. Tony's cell phone then rang.

"Tony." He answered. "Yeah. You're kidding! We'll be right there." He then turned to CJ. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He needed a vacation. You're in charge until he comes back." CJ said.

"Okay." Tony said. "Grab your gear, team. Gerudo LEOs found Melvin, dead, out in the desert." The team grabbed their gear and headed out.

_**Later, at the Spirit Temple...**_

"Hey, Tony, I found something!" McGee said. Tony walked over to McGee. On the ground was a shell casing.

"You know what to do, Probie." Tony said.

"Tony, look over here! I found a weapon." Ziva called out. Tony walked over and found a 9mm pistol on the ground.

"Bag and tag, Ziva." Tony said.

"Are we supposed to collect witness statements?" McGee asked. "No one was around, and police say they got an anonymous call about Melvin being here."

"Well then, you can't get statements, now can you, McGee?" Tony replied.

"No, I guess not." McGee said. Ducky and Rali then walked in with the gurney. Ducky walked over to Melvin's body and stuck it with the liver probe.

"Estimated time of death is about three and a half hours ago." Ducky said.

"Wait a sec..." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"That's the same time that the Director was gone." Tony said. "You don't think-?"

"He killed Melvin?" Ziva questioned.

"It seems highly unlikely, Tony." Ducky said, as he turned the body over to examine it. "Wait a minute... Look. He's got handcuffs on." Ducky looked at the cuffs. "High-grade ones, too. You may be right, Tony. I think our Director did kill Melvin, but I won't be sure until we get him back and I autopsy him."

"Do you have a likely cause of death?" Tony asked.

"Shot in the head." Ducky said.

"Hey, McGeeksicle! You done yet?" Tony called out.

"Yes, I'm done." McGee said.

"Good. Let's get back to headquarters." Tony said.

_**Later, in the squadroom...**_

"Get that evidence down to Abby." Tony said.

"You got it, Tony." McGee said.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, you got it, Boss." McGee corrected himself.

"That's better." Tony said, smiling.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

McGee walked in, holding a few bags of evidence.

"Abby, we've got some evidence that needs examining." He said.

"You're working a case?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." McGee said. "Melvin was found dead at the Spirit Temple. Start with the 9mm pistol and the shell casing." Tony then walked in.

"Though I'm pretty sure I know who did it." He said.

"You have a suspect already?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." McGee said. "The Director."

"You're kidding!?" Abby exclaimed.

"Let's hope so." Tony said, walking out.

_**In Autopsy...**_

CJ walked in, cell phone in hand.

"You called, Ducky?"

"My original autopsy on the Kokiri family was wrong." Ducky said. "They weren't killed by light magic from a staff. They were killed..."

"Let me guess. They were killed by shadow magic." CJ said.

"Yes." Ducky said.

"Of course." CJ said, as he walked toward the door.

"Director?"

"Yes, Ducky?" CJ asked.

"What happened to Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"He needed a break." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

Tony, McGee and Ziva were sitting in the squadroom. Suddenly, Tony's cell phone rang.

"Tony DiNozzo. Yeah. Okay. We'll be right down." Tony hung up. "Abby's got something. Let's go."

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abby?" Tony asked, walking in.

"I got some prints off of the shell casing and the gun." Abby said.

"And..?" Tony asked.

Abby pointed to the plasma screen on her wall. On it was a file that showed CJ. "You were right. The Director shot Melvin."

"That was an easy case." Tony said.

"Not quite, Agent DiNozzo." CJ said, walking in. "I believe I ordered you guys to find Melvin's partner. Now, get to work." CJ then smacked Tony in the back of the head and walked out.

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from next week's episode.

* * *

"_Next week, on an all new HCIS..."_

"_As the team scrambles to find Melvin's partner, they find themselves entwined in a triple homicide..."_

"Gear up, team." CJ said. "We've got a dead Goron elder on Death Mountain."

--

"DiNozzo, take Ziva and head back to Castle Town. The second Goron elder was just found dead."

--

"Grab your gear. I just got a call. The last Goron elder just turned up at Lake Hylia."

"_Can they find the Goron murderer and track down Melvin's partner?"_


	12. Extinguished Flames

A mysterious cloaked man stood atop a ledge on Death Mountain. An elderly Goron walked down a path.

"Ah, what a beautiful day. The goddesses are smiling on Hyrule today." The Goron said to himself, smiling. The man leaped down and smirked. As he landed, his cloak fell off, revealing him to be a dark-skinned man with crimson hair and eyes to match in dark black armor.

"Ga..Ga...Gan-" Was all the Goron said, as a blast of magic struck him and he collapsed to the ground.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Extinguished Flames**

McGee walked into the squadroom, smiling.

"Good morning, team." He said.

"Good morning?" Ziva questioned.

"Team?" Tony asked.

"You are in a particularly good mood, McGee." Ziva said.

"Yeah, what's up with that, McProb-Alone?" Tony asked.

"I got a new laptop last night." McGee said. "It's a Gateway with Windows-"

"Uh uh uh... Don't care, McGeeky." Tony said. CJ then walked in.

"Gear up, team." He said. "We've got a dead Goron elder on Death Mountain."

"Didn't Melvin just kill an elder?" Tony asked.

"Yes. But there are three more, and one of them just turned up dead, Agent DiNozzo." CJ said.

"I see your point, Director." Tony said.

"Glad to know that we're on level ground." CJ said. "Now, let's go." He then walked toward the elevator.

"On your six, Director." Tony said, grabbing his gear and rushing after CJ.

_**Later...**_

The team pulled up to the bottom of the mountain and climbed out of the truck.

"Great... we've gotta climb this again." Tony said.

"Stop whining." Ziva said.

"I'm not whining. I'm just not wearing the right shoes." Tony said. CJ reached down and pulled off his sneakers.

"Here, DiNozzo." He said. "Shut up and wear mine."

"Thanks, Director." Tony said.

"Don't mention it. Just don't wear Gucci to work tomorrow." CJ said. The team climbed the mountain until they came to a taped-off area of path. CJ walked over to a pair of Gorons standing in front of the tape. He pulled his ID and badge. "HCIS, guys. Let us through." The Gorons moved aside, lifted the tape and the team walked over.

"McGee, photos. Ziva, witness statements. Go." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, sketch." CJ said. Ducky soon arrived and began to examine the body.

"Time of death, Doc?" CJ asked.

"Initially, I'd say two hours ago." Ducky said.

"Cause?" CJ asked.

"Well, it appears to be asphyxia." Ducky said.

"He suffocated?" CJ questioned.

"That's what it seems like, but like usual, I can't be sure until I take him back and autopsy him." Ducky said.

"Okay." CJ said. He then walked over to Ziva.

"What have we got, Miss David?" He asked.

"Um, well no one heard any gunshots or anything." Ziva said. "According to them, our elder here, Gor Miyaso, went for a short walk and they sent out a couple of police officers when he didn't return. When the officers arrived, they found him dead, and that's when they called us."

"Great." CJ said. "That doesn't give us much to go on." He then walked over to Tony. "How's it coming, DiNozzo?"

"Okay. We haven't found any evidence yet. No shell casings, footprints... nothing." Tony said.

"That makes sense." CJ said. "No one heard any gunshots." His phone then rang. "Go. Yeah. Okay." He looked at Tony. "DiNozzo, take Ziva and head back to Castle Town. The second Goron elder was just found dead."

"On it, Boss."

_**In Castle Town...**_

"Okay, Ziva. Someone must have called the Director. Find them and get a statement." Tony said.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked.

"I'm gonna take photos." Tony said. "Once you've got statements, look for evidence."

_**Later...**_

The team stood in the squadroom, looking at the photos of the crime scenes.

"This is strange..." Tony said.

"I know. No gunshots, no shell casings, no evidence at all." McGee said.

"So what do we do?" Ziva asked.

"We go back out." CJ said, walking into the squad room.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Grab your gear. I just got a call. The last Goron elder just turned up at Lake Hylia." CJ said.

"Let's go, team!" Tony said, rushing to the elevator.

_**At Lake Hylia...**_

The team pulled up the shore of the lake. A few hundred feet away was an area that was blocked off by police tape. Standing around the area were a group of Zora police officers.

"What happened?" CJ asked.

"We got a call about a dead Goron at Lake Hylia. We came to investigate and found Gor Akaro, so we called HCIS." One of the officers said.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" CJ asked.

"No."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Gibbs was standing in a graveyard just beyond an Native American style village. He looked down at a gravestone which read:

Mike Franks  
October 11, 1955 – November 10, 2008  
Beloved HCIS Agent and friend

"Mike... I'm sorry." Gibbs said. In his mind, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Jethro, what have you always said about apologizing?" The voice, obviously female, asked.

"You're right, Jen... It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, are you all right?" Gibbs turned around and saw Ducky standing there.

"I'm fine, Duck." Gibbs said. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I came to find you." Ducky said. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gibbs said.

_**Back at the lake...**_

CJ looked around and saw Rali walking toward the team, pulling a gurney behind him.

"Rali? Where's Ducky?" CJ asked.

"Dr Mallard said he had something to take care of." Rali said.

"Well, I guess he trusts you." CJ said. "Get to work." He then walked over to the rest of the team.

"So, what's up, Boss?" Tony asked.

"That's what you're gonna tell me." CJ said. "Tony, statements. McGee, photos. Ziva, sketches."

"Huh?" Everyone was puzzled.

"I usually take photos." Tony said.

"And I sketch." McGee said.

"And, I typically get statements." Ziva said.

"I'm switching things up." CJ said. A few minutes later, he walked back over to Rali. "Time of death?"

"About an hour and a half ago." Rali said.

"Cause?" CJ asked.

"Asphyxia." Rali said.

"Thanks." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

The team was gathered in the squadroom. CJ walked out of his office.

"What have we got, team?" He asked.

"Well... nothing, Boss." Tony said.

"Figures." CJ said. He then got in the elevator and headed down to autopsy.

"Good afternoon, Director." Ducky said.

"So, where were you earlier, Dr Mallard?" CJ asked.

"I went to find Jethro." Ducky said. "I wanted to see how he was doing."

"I see." CJ said. "So, do we have official times and causes of death for our elders?"

"My times were almost perfect, only off by a few minutes." Ducky said. "However, they all suffered the same cause of death... A blast of shadow magic that stopped the heart and lungs."

"I see..." CJ said, walking away. He returned to his office, where Gibbs waited.

_**Meanwhile, in the squadroom...**_

"I wonder why Gibbs is here?" McGee wondered.

"Maybe he's quitting." Tony said.

"Oh! Bite your tongue, Tony!" Abby exclaimed, as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Maybe he's back." Ziva said.

_**In CJ's office...**_

"Can I help you, Agent Gibbs?" CJ asked.

"Well, I was thinking of returning to the agency." Gibbs said.

"Technically, you never left." CJ said. "You just took some leave time."

"I see." Gibbs said, walking out.

_**Back in the squadroom...**_

"He has to be back." Tony said. "He can't be leaving."

"I don't know. He's lost a lot." McGee said. Ducky then walked in.

"Yes. Shannon and Kelly, Caitlin, Jenny and now Mike." He said. "Maybe it finally got to be too much."

"Makes sense." Ziva said. Gibbs then walked into the squadroom, walked by and smacked Ziva, McGee and Tony in the back of the head.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Boss, you're staying?" Tony said.

"Yeah, DiNozzo... I'm staying." Gibbs said, as he sat down at his desk and pushed Tony's coffee mug into the trash.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week, on an all new HCIS..."_

"_Melvin's mysterious partner strikes again, striking close to home..."_

"CJ, I need your help." Mat said. CJ motioned to Mat and led him into his office. Saria followed, with Lynn right behind her.

"What's up, Mat?" CJ asked.

"A gas explosion just took out half of the Zora tribe, including the entire Zora Council." Mat said. "And I think it was an attack meant to kill me."

"_Is CJ's hunch correct or will Hyrule fall to a mysterious killer?"_

"The elders were killed by a blast of shadow magic... On top of everything else that's happened since I brought you guys here, I have no doubt that Ganondorf's behind all this."

_______________________________________________________________________


	13. Lake of Fire

A familiar brown-haired boy walked along a cliff side near Upper Zora's River. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the area.

"The Domain!!" The boy yelled. He rushed down a path along the river and soon came to an small lake that was surrounded on all sides by tall cliffs, aside from a small opening that led to the river. Cascading into the pool was a waterfall. Atop the waterfall was a beautiful cavern with sparkling amethyst walls and a crystal clear spring.

What shocked the boy most was the black smoke that poured out of the cavern. He rushed up a pathway along the cliff side to the cavern. He walked into the cavern to find that it was on fire and some of the walls had collapsed. Strewn about the cavern were about 30 Zoras.

"The Elders!!" The boy shouted. He rushed through what was once a doorway in the back of the cavern to a conference room. On the ground were seven older Zoras, all dead.

"I've gotta call CJ."

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Lake of Fire**

Tony walked into the squadroom, whistling.

"Oh. Tony's in a good mood." McGee said. "He must've met a woman."

"Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean I met a woman." Tony said.

"We've been through this before." CJ said, walking into the squadroom. "What's her name, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Actually, it's Tiffany." Tony said.

"From Telma's Bar?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"I told you she was your type." CJ said, smirking.

"Well, uh... Actually, she's..." Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo! Shut up." He said, smacking Tony in the back of the head.

"Nice to have you back, Boss." Tony said, sitting at his desk.

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs." CJ said.

"Morning, Director." Gibbs said. "You know what I like about you?"

"What?" CJ asked.

"Unlike our previous directors, who had to answer to the Secretary of the Navy, you don't have to answer to anyone." Gibbs said.

"That's where you're wrong, Jethro." CJ said.

"So, who do you answer to?" Gibbs asked. Mat then walked in.

"Me." He said, smirking.

"Not quite, dude. _You_ answer to _me_." CJ smiled.

"So, then, who _do _you answer to?" McGee asked. CJ snapped his fingers and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to the elevator, where Saria had just walked in, Lynn walking next to her.

"Me." She said.

"So, you wear the pants in the house, Mrs Francis?" Tony said.

"Yes. I do, Agent DiNozzo." Saria said.

"Hey, babe." CJ said, as his wife walked over to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"CJ, I need your help." Mat said. CJ motioned to Mat and led him into his office. Saria followed, with Lynn right behind her.

"What's up, Mat?" CJ asked.

"A gas explosion just took out half of the Zora tribe, including the entire Zora Council." Mat said. "And I think it was an attack meant to kill me."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked.

"No. I'm not sure. I just think that Zora's Domain exploded." Mat said, sarcastically. CJ smacked him in the back of the head.

"I meant are you sure it was an attack meant to kill you?" CJ asked.

"Oh..." Mat said. "Well, no. Not really. But why else would someone plant a bomb in the Domain?"

"Was your girlfriend there?" CJ asked.

"No. That's the whole reason I wasn't there. I was visiting Ashley in Gerudo City." Mat said. CJ walked back out to the squadroom, with Mat, Saria and Lynn right behind him.

"Guys. Gear up and head to Zora's Domain. We've got some major work to do." CJ said.

"What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"Gas explosion just took out half of the Zora tribe, including the elders." CJ said. "I want you guys to find out who did it."

"Wait... You want us to find out who planted a bomb in Zora's Domain?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee. That's exactly what I want you to do." CJ said.

"How many dead?" Gibbs asked.

"Approximately 100." Mat said.

"Ducky is going to have a field week." Ziva said.

"That's field day, Ziva." Tony corrected.

_**Later, at the domain...**_

The team walked along Zora's River until they reached Zora's Domain. They ducked under a line of police tape and began exploring the domain.

"Wow... this place is a mess." Tony said.

"A bomb just blew up here, DiNozzo. Of course it's a mess." CJ said.

"Right. Sorry, Boss." Tony said.

"Damnit, DiNozzo! For the thousandth time, don't apologize!" Gibbs said. "It's a sign of weakness!"

"Get to work you guys." CJ said. "Ziva, sketches. Gibbs, photographs. McGee, Tony... look around for anything suspicious."

"On it, Director." Ziva said.

"You got it, sir." Gibbs said.

"We're all over it, Boss." McGee said.

"Whoa, hold it there, McJumpy. I can speak for myself, thank you very much." Tony said. He turned to CJ. "We're all over it, Boss."

"Good." CJ said, walking away.

"McGee, go check out that area." Tony said, pointing to a small area of land at the bottom of the waterfall. "I'll go check out the area up near the throne room."

_**Later...**_

The team walked into the squad room, where CJ sat at Gibbs' desk, waiting.

"Got anything, team?" He asked.

"Yeah, I examined the natural gas line in Zora's Domain. It looks like it was tampered with and that's what caused the explosion. I also found this." McGee said, holding up a small electronic device no bigger than a credit card. "I think it's a detonator of some kind."

"Good work, McGee, see if you can get any prints off of it." CJ said.

"On it, Director." McGee said, as he walked over to the elevator. He took the elevator downstairs to Abby's lab.

"McGee! How's my favorite agent?" Abby asked.

"Fine." McGee said, holding up the detonator. "Director Francis wants us to check this for prints."

"It's so weird constantly hearing someone say 'The Director wants' as opposed to 'Gibbs wants'." Abby said.

"I know. CJ's way more involved than Director Vance and Jenny." McGee said.

"Don't forget Director Morrow." Abby said.

"Almost did." McGee said. Abby grabbed the detonator and stuck it in a small box which coated it with a gaseous super glue.

"You're still surprised by how involved in cases CJ is?" McGee and Abby turned around and saw Saria standing in the door of the lab.

"Gee, when CJ said you were free to drop in anytime, you took it to heart, huh?" Abby asked.

"Of course." Saria smiled. "Not that it matters. My husband is the Director and my father is the Assistant Director. I'd just wander in anyway, even if CJ hadn't given me the OK."

"I see." Abby said. She then grabbed the detonator and sprayed it with a dye. She then scanned it into the computer and turned to McGee. "Can you tell your husband that I'm running the prints right now?"

"Sure, Abby." Saria said, walking out.

_**In CJ's office...**_

CJ sat at his desk, scanning a folder. He grabbed one piece of paper and read it intently.

"Just what are you up to, Leon?" He wondered out loud as he scanned the paper.

"Doing some digging, honey?" Saria asked, walking in. CJ closed the folder and put it in a drawer in his desk.

"Maybe." CJ said. "So, what's up?"

"Abby's checking the detonator for prints." Saria said.

"Are you working on my case now too?" CJ asked.

"You know I help when I can." Saria said.

"Yes." CJ said. "I know that." His cell phone then rang. "Go. Yeah. Okay, I'll be right out." CJ then walked out to the squad room.

"We just got a call, Director." Gibbs said. "Another explosion in Ordon Village."

"Gear up and head out." CJ said. "I'll be there shortly." The team got into the elevator and headed out, while CJ went down to autopsy.

"Good afternoon, Director." Ducky said.

"What have we got, Doc?" CJ asked.

"Well, the explosion bombarded our council members with splinters of wood, pebbles, and slivers of steel." Ducky said. "With everything that was destroyed, our councilmen would've been dead instantly."

"I see." CJ said. "So-" Ducky then interrupted him.

"However..." Ducky said. "It was all postmortem."

"So, what killed them?" CJ asked.

"No big surprise here..." Ducky said. "They were killed by-"

"Please say a blast of shadow magic and make my day, Dr Mallard." CJ said.

"-a blast of shadow magic." Ducky said.

"Damn!" CJ exclaimed. "I am so close! If I could just catch him... By the way. We'll have a few more bodies coming in."

"Keeping me busy, eh, Director?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"So, what happened now?" Ducky asked.

"Another explosion. Ordon Village." CJ said.

"What in the name of Nayru is going on in the country?" Ducky and CJ turned to the door and saw Saria standing there.

"I wish I knew, babe." CJ said. "I wish I knew."

_**In Ordon Village...**_

CJ drove up to the crime scene in the village. Standing around with the team were various Kokiri garbed in green suits. On their arms were black bands with yellow letters that read "KFPD", along with Ordon Village Mayor Nikari. CJ walked over to the mayor.

"So, what happened?" CJ asked.

"Well, we had an explosion at the village council building. I heard it and I called the police. When they got there, only a small wall had been blown out in the conference room, but the entire council was in a meeting there and they were all killed. The only reason I wasn't there was because I was at the hospital with my wife and daughter. And, you might want to see this..." Mayor Nikari led CJ into the conference room where a Kokiri girl was laying on the floor. She had green hair, blue eyes and wore a green tunic and shorts. Next to her was a small green creature about 2 feet in height. It wore a green mask made out of a leaf. CJ gasped. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Patrick, we have a problem. The Sages of Forest and Wind just turned up dead in Ordon Village." CJ said. "It was another explosion and I think it's connected to the one in Zora's Domain, but I won't be sure until we investigate this more. Be careful with this. We can't led the media get word of the loss of these two Sages or else Hyrule will go into chaos mode. But, I do want the terror threat level increased. Not publicly, just federally. We need to more cautious, but we still need to keep it on the down-low." With that, he hung up.

"Agent Gibbs, oversee the investigation. Agent David, I need an escort back to headquarters. Let's go." Ziva and CJ got into his car and drove off, Ziva in the driver's seat.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

CJ was sitting in his office with Saria and Patrick.

"I spoke to Ducky and he told me that the Zora Council members were killed by a blast of shadow magic." CJ said. "On top of finding those two Sages dead in Ordon Village, I stand by my theory."

"You think this is the handiwork of Ganondorf?" Patrick asked.

"You think it isn't?" CJ questioned.

"I didn't say that." Patrick said.

"He's right, Dad." Saria said. "It all sounds like Ganondorf's work."

"Well, I'm clearly outnumbered." Patrick said.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the squad room.

"Tell me we have something!" He said.

"Well, Boss, I found another detonator at the crime scene." McGee said. "I sent it to Abby and she's checking it for prints."

"And Ducky's examining the victims' bodies in autopsy." Tony said.

"I found signs that the explosion in Ordon Village was the same as the one in Zora's Domain." Ziva said. CJ's cell phone then rang.

"Yeah? Okay, I'll be right down." He headed down to autopsy, where Ducky had just finished examining the Sages.

"No surprise here... The Sages and the Ordon Council were all killed the same way." Ducky said.

"Shadow magic?" CJ asked.

"Shadow magic." Ducky nodded. CJ headed back to the squad room, where the team waited.

"What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"The elders were killed by a blast of shadow magic... On top of everything else that's happened since I brought you guys here, I have no doubt that Ganondorf's behind all this." CJ said.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

__

"Next week on an all-new HCIS..."

"Another explosion strikes Hyrule, this time striking a chord with the Director..."

"CJ, I have a problem."

"What is it, Ashley?"

"Half of my people just turned up dead." Ashley said.

"Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Lance?" CJ asked.

"No, my parents are fine, cuz." Ashley said.

__

"Can they track down the killer before he strikes again..."

"Tell me you have something!" CJ exclaimed, storming into the squadroom.

"Uh, no Director... we don't." Tony said.

"One-third of my country is dead! Stop sitting on your asses and find this killer!!" CJ yelled, as he walked into his office and slammed the door.

_______________________________________________________________________


	14. Desert Rains

A crimson-haired, crimson-eyed girl about the age of 19 walked along a cobblestone road in the Gerudo Desert. As she neared a large city filled with stone buildings, an explosion shook the area. She looked into the city, toward a glistening white palace, which was on fire, black smoke drifting into the sky.

"No! The palace!" She exclaimed, rushing toward the palace. She ran into the palace and into a conference room, where a group of crimson-haired, gold-eyed women garbed in formal wear were on the floor, dead. A crimson-haired, crimson-eyed woman in her mid 30s walked in and caught the girl's attention. Next to her was a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed man.

"Thank Din you're safe, Ashley." The woman said. The girl turned around, smiled and embraced the adults.

"Mom, Dad... You're okay." She said.

"You better go tell your cousin what happened." The woman said.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Desert Rains**

DiNozzo sat at his desk, frantically thumbing through his drawers.

"Where is it?" He mumbled. "Probie!"

"What?"

"Where'd you put it?!"

"Put what?"

"You know what you took!" Tony shouted. CJ walked into the squadroom and slapped a magazine down on DiNozzo's desk. It was labeled "Hyrule Enquirer".

"You read this trash?" CJ asked.

"Well, yeah... I... I like to keep up to date on the latest news." Tony said. CJ picked up the magazine and opened it.

"Up to date?" CJ asked. " 'Eldin Province man finds Loch Ness monster eggs in Lake Hylia'. You honestly believe that, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Well, um..." Gibbs walked by and smacked Tony in the head.

"Stop goofing around, DiNozzo." He said. Saria then walked in with the crimson-haired girl from the desert.

"CJ, we have company." Saria said. CJ motioned to the two and led them to his office.

"CJ, I have a problem." The girl said.

"What is it, Ashley?" CJ asked.

"Half of my people just turned up dead." Ashley said.

"Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Lance?" CJ asked.

"No, my parents are fine." Ashley said.

"So, other than that, how have you been, Ashley?" Saria asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Ashley said. CJ walked back out to the squad room.

"We've got another explosion, team." CJ said.

"You're lying." Gibbs said.

"I wish I was." CJ said.

"How many dead?" Tony asked.

"According to my cousin, half of the Gerudo tribe." CJ said.

"Cousin?" McGee questioned. Ashley walked out.

CJ pointed at her. "Ashley Dragmire, Queen of the Gerudo tribe."

"Wait a minute..." Ziva said. "Didn't your friend Mat say something about a girl named Ashley in Gerudo City."

"Yup." CJ said. "This is the same Ashley, Mat's girlfriend."

"Mat told me about the explosion the other day." Ashley said. "Not on purpose, of course."

"No surprise there." CJ chuckled. "You always have had a way of getting information out of people."

"Yeah." Ashley said. "So..."

"Let's go, team!" Gibbs said, as the team headed over to the elevator.

_**Later...**_

The team walked up Gerudo Palace, where a group of Gerudo police waited. Yellow crime scene tape blocked off the palace to tourists and locals alike. Gibbs lifted the tape and the team walked in. They soon came to the conference room, where the entire Gerudo Council lay, dead.

"DiNozzo, sketches. Ziva, photos. McGee, measurements. Gibbs, witness statements. Talk to my aunt and uncle. They saw the room, they were in the palace. They may have heard or seen something. I'll speak with Ashley." CJ said, as he walked out. He soon arrived at the throne room, where Ashley was sitting on her throne. Standing next to her was Saria, and in her arms was Lynn.

"Hey, CJ." Ashley said, as CJ walked in.

"Hi, cuz." CJ said. "I'm gonna need your help. Tell me everything that happened here."

"I already have. I was walking along Desert Road when I heard an explosion." Ashley said. "I looked up at the city and saw that the palace was smoking. I rushed to the palace. The courtyard was littered with Gerudo citizens, and inside the conference room was the Gerudo Council. Of course, my first though went to Mom and Dad. But then they walked into the room, safe. That's all I can tell you."

"That's all you can tell me, Ashley?" CJ asked.

"Well... I think this attack may have been an attempt to kill me." Ashley said.

"Same thing Mat said." Gibbs said, walking into the room.

"Anything from Sabrina and Lance?" CJ asked.

"They were in the throne room, when an explosion rocked the palace. They ran to the conference room, where they found the council." Gibbs said. "And that was where they found Ashley and told her to contact us." McGee then walked in.

"I found this." He said, holding up a small silver device about the size of a credit card.

"Another detonator?" CJ asked.

"That's what it looks like." McGee said.

"Did Abby get any prints off the other one?" CJ asked.

"No, not yet." McGee said.

"Then, get that back to her and give her a hand, McGee!" Gibbs said. CJ chuckled.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." He said. He turned to Ashley. "Now, that's all you can tell me?"

"Yeah." Ashley said. "If you want me to give you a list of people I think might be out to kill me, I can."

"That would be nice." CJ said.

"And it shouldn't be a very long list." Ziva said, walking in. "After all, it's not like we're talking about a list of people trying to kill Tony."

"That's true." Gibbs said. Tony then walked in.

"I'm all done with sketching." He said.

"And I finished taking photos." Ziva said.

"Okay. Let's return to the squadroom." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into autopsy, chuckling.

"Enjoying all this work, Doc?" CJ asked.

"Of course." Ducky chuckled. He turned to Rali. "Rali, my boy, get me the bucket over there."

"Uh, which one, Dr Mallard?" Rali asked.

"The one for the organs." Ducky said.

"Yes, sir." Rali said.

"I finished the autopsies on the Zoras." Ducky said. "As I said, the Elders were killed by shadow magic. As for the rest, they all died as a result of the explosion. Aside from one. The autopsy shows that he was still very much alive after the explosion. From what I gather, he was badly injured after the explosion, so he jumped off the cliff atop the waterfall and comitted suicide by falling to certain doom."

"Have you begun to examine the Gerudos yet?" CJ asked.

"No." Ducky said. "I'm just getting ready to do that now." Gibbs then walked in.

"Whaddya got, Duck?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, Jethro." Ducky said. "I haven't even begun the autopsies."

"Have you narrowed our list of suspects yet, Agent Gibbs?" CJ asked.

"Yes. We're down to three." Gibbs said.

"Good." CJ said. The two then returned to the squad room. As they walked in, McGee, Ziva and Tony gathered near the plasma. McGee pressed a button on the remote in his hand and a few images came up on the screen.

"We're down to three suspects, Director." McGee said. He pointed to the first one.

"Aaron Fellows." Tony said. "This guy's only 18 and he's got a criminal record longer than..."

"Than the list of movies Tony knows by heart." Ziva said.

"Long list." CJ said. "What's his deal?"

"Well, let's look at his criminal record. Three counts of grand theft auto, nine breaking and entering, and eighty-seven speeding tickets, ten of which were obtained on a suspended license, and seventy of which were obtained without a license." Tony said. "Oh, and let's not forget the restraining order."

"Restraining order?" CJ asked.

"Ashley filed a restraining order against this guy." McGee said.

"They had a very rough break-up." Saria said, walking in.

"And?"

"And he didn't take it well and he got stalker...ish." Saria said.

"Second suspect?" CJ asked.

"Keith Simmons." McGee said. "This guy's not so bad. Multiple counts of shoplifting and three counts of aggravated assault."

"What's his connection to Ashley?" CJ asked.

"Another ex-boyfriend." Saria said.

"Another rough break-up?" CJ asked.

"No. He dumped her." Saria said.

"What is his motive then?" CJ asked.

"Well, about 4 months after he broke up with her, he begged her to take him back." Saria said. "She didn't want to, and he wasn't too happy about that."

"And the third suspect?" CJ asked. "Another ex?"

"Meghan Andrews." Ziva said.

"What's her deal?" CJ asked.

"Well, aside from the assault charges filed by Ashley, the three counts of breaking and entering, and the charge of stealing jewels from the palace, I don't see anything." McGee said.

"Meghan dated one of Ashley's ex-boyfriend's. Meghan broke up with him and Ashley starting dating him with a few days. Meghan wasn't too happy about this and accused Ashley of being a boyfriend stealer." Saria said.

"So our major suspects are two ex-boyfriend and a disgruntled girl?" CJ asked.

"Pretty much." McGee said. CJ looked at Gibbs and nodded.

"Bring 'em in." Gibbs said. "Ziva, get the girl. DiNozzo, get..." CJ interrupted him.

"DiNozzo, get Keith. McGee, get Aaron." CJ said. "I'll get Ashley so she can check everyone's stories."

_**Later...**_

Gibbs sat in interrogation with a blond-haired, gold-eyed boy in a green t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Any particular reason your goon came and grabbed me?" The boy asked.

"Goon?" McGee questioned from the observation room.

Gibbs pulled out a picture of Ashley and placed it on the table.

"Recognize this girl?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's my ex-girlfriend, Ashley." The boy said.

"Well, someone tried to kill her today." Gibbs said.

"And you think it was me?" The boy said. "She filed a restraining order against me."

"Which, according to your record, you've violated three times." Gibbs said.

"Look, man. I swear I didn't try to kill her!" The boy exclaimed. "I love her."

Ashley sat in the observation room and scoffed. "Loves me... Hah! This guy tried to pull the same thing when we dated."

"And?" CJ asked. They then turned their attention back to Gibbs in the interrogation room. He walked out of interrogation and into observation.

"Kid says he was working when the explosion happened." Gibbs said.

"Where does he work?" CJ asked.

"He's a cab driver here in Castle Town." Ashley said.

"Good." CJ said. "What company?"

"Hilldale Cabs." Ashley said.

"DiNozzo, go to the company and check this guy's alibi." CJ said.

"On it, Director." Tony said, walking out.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs sat in the interrogation room with a red-haired, yellow-eyed girl in a purple tank top and jean shorts.

"Recognize this girl?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, that bitch stole my boyfriend!" The girl exclaimed. Ashley sat in the observation room.

"I did not!" Ashley exclaimed.

"So you tried to kill her?" Gibbs asked.

"No! I've been in Ordon Village since yesterday!" The girl said. "At least, that's where I was until your lackey came and abducted me!"

"Lackey?!" Ziva exclaimed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ walked into autopsy.

"What have you got, Ducky?" He asked.

"No big surprise here. The council members were killed by shadow magic." Ducky said.

"Of course." CJ said, walking out.

_**In the squadroom...**_

"Boss, all three of those kids alibies checked out." Tony said.

"They're innocent." McGee said.

"Tell me you have something!" CJ exclaimed, storming into the squadroom.

"Uh, no Director... we don't." Tony said.

"One-third of my country is dead! Stop sitting on your asses and find this killer!!" CJ yelled, as he walked into his office and slammed the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_The remaining members of the Hyrule Council turn up dead, but the killer slips up and gets caught on surveillance camera..."_

"This is CJ. Go."

"We caught him on camera sir..."

"Good."

"_And as CJ hunts his country's biggest plague, he hides it from his team..."_

"Gear up, team. We have a dead Zora at Lake Hylia."

-

"Does anyone else find this weird?" Tony asked.

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS next week."_

_______________________________________________________________________


	15. Judgment Day, Part IV

_Previously on HCIS:_

_Vance then pressed a button on the phone on his desk._

"_Cynthia... send in Special Agents Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and McGee, as well as Miss Sciuto and Dr Mallard." Director Vance said. Gibbs and his team walked into the room._

"_Miss David... Your liaison position with NCIS has been terminated." Vance said. Ziva gasped. "You're going home. Gibbs...DiNozzo...McGee...Abby...Dr Mallard...You are all being moved to HCIS."_

_--_

"_Gibbs... Any new developments?" He asked._

"_Not yet." Gibbs said._

"_Actually, I did discover something." Everyone looked to the nearby elevator, where Ducky stood. He walked over to the group and looked at CJ. "Using the new equipment you gave me, I determined that the magic that killed our Zora friend was of the shadow element." CJ smiled._

_  
"Then, I have our killer." CJ said._

"_Just from that?" McGee asked._

_  
"It's like I told Gibbs earlier... Few people in Hyrule have magic powerful enough to stop someone's heart and lungs." CJ said. "And there are only two people in Hyrule with shadow element magic that strong."_

"_Let me guess... One of them is Ganondorf?" Tony asked._

"_Correct." CJ said._

_--_

"_Here." Mike said._

"_Thanks." CJ said, stamping the paper with the seal of the King of Hyrule. "Let's go." The two then got up and walked out into the squad room. "Everyone. Welcome HCIS Special Agent Mike Franks." CJ said. "Welcome to the team, Mike."_

"_Thank you, Director." Mike said, smiling. "But what were those papers you had me fill out?"_

"_Citizenship papers." CJ said. "You are now a citizen of Hyrule."_

_--_

_CJ was sitting in his office with Saria and Patrick._

"_I spoke to Ducky and he told me that the Zora Council members were killed by a blast of shadow magic." CJ said. "On top of finding those two Sages dead in Ordon Village, I stand by my theory."_

_  
"You think this is the handiwork of Ganondorf?" Patrick asked._

"_You think it isn't?" CJ questioned._

_  
"I didn't say that." Patrick said._

"_He's right, Dad." Saria said. "It all sounds like Ganondorf's work."_

_  
"Well, I'm clearly outnumbered." Patrick said._

_--_

"_No surprise here... The Sages and the Ordon Council were all killed the same way." Ducky said._

_  
"Shadow magic?" CJ asked._

_  
"Shadow magic." Ducky nodded. CJ headed back to the squad room, where the team waited._

"_What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked._

"_The elders were killed by a blast of shadow magic... On top of everything else that's happened since I brought you guys here, I have no doubt that Ganondorf's behind all this." CJ said._

_--_

"_Tell me you have something!" CJ exclaimed, storming into the squadroom._

"_Uh, no Director... we don't." Tony said._

_  
"One-third of my country is dead! Stop sitting on your asses and find this killer!!" CJ yelled, as he walked into his office and slammed the door._

_______________________________________________________________________

A crimson-haired man with eyes to match, garbed in a long black cloak, walked into a large brick building in central Castle Town. He stormed down the main hallway and burst into a conference room, where a group of Hylians, along with two Zoras, a Goron, a Kokiri and a Gerudo all sat around a large table.

"Ganondorf!!" One of the Hylians shouted.

"What do you want?!" Asked the Gerudo.

"To bring an end to all this." The crimson-haired man said. With that, he raised his hands, and launched blasts of shadow magic at all the people in the room, killing them instantly. He smiled and walked out, not realizing that he had been caught on video camera.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Judgment Day (Part IV)**

CJ sat in his office, staring into space. Saria walked in, with Lynn walking next to her.

"Everything okay, babe?" She asked, catching his attention.

"Y-yeah." CJ said. "I was just thinking about Ganondorf. That scumbag has plagued our country for too long. I thought that Gibbs and his team could help us."

"They have. Thanks to them, we were able to link most of these cases to Ganondorf." Saria said.

"Good point." CJ said. "I guess that's what Melvin was trying to tell me."

"What do you mean?" Saria asked.

"When I confronted him in the Spirit Temple." CJ said.

--

"_I should splatter this wall with your brains right now." CJ said. "But, you're lucky. This is sacred ground and I wouldn't dare defile it with your guts."_

"_Thank you." Melvin said._

"_But, you better pray that I don't see you outside of this temple or you're dead." CJ said._

"Thank you for your mercy." Melvin said. "As a token of my appreciation, I will tell you my boss's name." It was then that a red-haired, yellow-eyed woman walked out of a nearby door and stood on a ledge above where CJ and Melvin were.

"_Really?" CJ asked, turning around._

"_Of course not, idiot!" Melvin said, as he pulled out a 9mm pistol and pointed it at CJ. CJ quickly tackled Melvin to the ground, causing the gun to fire and the bullet lodged in a nearby wall. CJ then stood up, pulled Melvin up and handcuffed him._

_  
"Fine... I really will tell you." Melvin said. CJ spun him around._

"_Who?" CJ asked._

_  
"My boss is-" A gunshot then rang out through the temple as a bullet struck Melvin in the forehead, killing him instantly._

--

"Well, you still figured it out." Saria said.

"Yeah. But I still can't catch the scumbag." CJ said. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "This is CJ. Go."

"We caught him on camera sir..."

"Where? Okay, good." CJ said, hanging up.

"Something up?" Saria asked.

"Yeah. Security cameras caught Ganondorf killing the last few members of the council at the headquarters here in Castle Town." CJ said.

"You're kidding!" Saria exclaimed.

"Nope." CJ said. It was then that the phone on his desk rang. "Director Francis. Yeah. Okay. Got it." He then walked out to the squadroom.

"Morning, Director." Gibbs said.

"Gear up, team. We have a dead Zora at Lake Hylia." CJ said.

"On it, Director." Tony said. CJ then walked up the stairs toward his office as the team got into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Saria walked out of CJ's office.

"They going to investigate the Council?" She asked.

"No. Unrelated case at Lake Hylia." CJ said, as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked.

"To take care of things and rid this country of Ganondorf once and for all..." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

The team pulled up to Lake Hylia, where a group of Zora Police were gathered around a dead Zora. They climbed out of the truck and walked over to the crime scene.

"Agent Gibbs..." One of the officers said, walking over to the team. "What brings you here?"

"A dead Zora." Gibbs said.

"We've run his ID already." The officer said. "He's just your average Zora."

"Any connection to the council?" McGee asked.

"None." The officer said.

"That's strange." Ziva said.

"Does anyone else find this weird?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." McGee said.

"No one asked you, Mr Gemcity." Tony mocked.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ sat in a secret room in Hyrule Castle, scanning through footage of the Hyrule Council building. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I hear that you caught me on camera." A voice said.

"Ganondorf... I figured you'd call." CJ said. He then pressed a button on his computer, and it began tracing the phone cal..

"I just wanted to say I'm impressed." Ganondorf said.

"Why don't we make this easy and tell me where you're hiding." CJ said.

"Ooh, so sorry. That's not happening." Ganondorf said, hanging up. CJ looked at the computer and saw that the screen read "Call Ended- Trace Incomplete."

"Damn." CJ said, hanging up.

_**Back at Lake Hylia...**_

"I wonder why the director assigned us to this case if it has no connection to the council." Tony said.

"I'm not sure. But either way, he assigned us to this, so we should take care of it." Gibbs said. He walked over to one of the officers. "We'll handle it from here."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." The officer said. "Any particular reason why?"

"Our director assigned us to this case for some reason." Gibbs said. "I'll send Agent David with you to gather all your case files."

"Okay."

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ sat in his secret room, continuing to scan security footage, when Saria walked in, catching him off guard.

"Trying to catch Ganondorf?" She asked.

"How'd you find me?" CJ asked.

"Please... You think you could hide a secret room from your wife in your own home?" Saria questioned.

"Well, yeah, that's why it's a 'secret room'." CJ said.

"I take it you haven't found him yet." Saria said.

"No, but look." CJ said. He pointed to one of his computer monitors. On it was an image of Ganondorf, waking into the council building's conference room, where he used a blast of shadow magic to kill all the council members. "There's our proof that he's guilty."

"I guess so." Saria said. CJ's phone then rang.

"Calling again, Ganondorf?" CJ answered.

"I'm having fun torturing you." Ganondorf said, as CJ pressed a button on his computer.

"Oh really?" CJ asked.

"Of course. It just wouldn't be fun taking over Hyrule if I didn't mess with the King." Ganondorf chuckled. CJ smiled as his computer beeped. "So, why don't you try to find me, though I doubt you c-" CJ smirked as he cut the call.

"It's over. Ganondorf's mine." CJ said, walking out. Saria looked at his computer screen as saw the words "Trace Complete" along with a set of coordinates. Suddenly, the computer shut down.

_**In the squadroom...**_

"What have we got, team?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, local LEOs were right. This guy was just your average Zora. 19-year-old James Zoulan." Tony said.

"We did, however, take all evidence down to Abby and she's running it." Ziva said.

"I was also going over the crime scene photos that the police took and I saw this." McGee zoomed in on a portion of the photo he was looking at. Standing high on a cliff at Lake Hylia was a red-haired, yellow-eyed woman. "I don't know if she has any connection to this, but I'm sure I can find out."

"Do it." Gibbs said. His cell phone then rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"I've got something, Gibbs."

"I'll be right down." Gibbs said. "Abby's got something."

_**In the lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, walking in.

"I ran some tests on our dead guy and I found high levels of this stuff in his blood." Abby held up a small jar filled with purple goo.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Purple Chu Jelly." Abby said. "It's completely harmless if it's ingested straight or mixed into a drink, aside from the occasional minor stomach ache. However, our guy had it injected directly into his blood stream, which in high levels, is almost always fatal."

"How'd it get injected into his blood?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not really sure." Abby said. "But, the police did find a syringe at the lake and I'm running tests to see if it had any Purple Chu Jelly in it. If it did, I'll check it for prints."

"Good work." Gibbs said, handing Abby a Caf-Pow.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ walked along the road in Hylia City, until he reached the docks. He walked over to a medium sized brick building at the beginning of a long steel dock. At the end of the dock was a ferry. CJ walked up to a window in the building and held up his badge.

"HCIS..." He said. "I need to get on the next ferry to Rogueport, Mushroom Kingdom."

"Go right ahead, sir. It'll be leaving in about five minutes."

"Thanks."

_**Later, back in the squadroom...**_

"Boss, I identified the woman. Maria Boondura, a Gerudo citizen." McGee said.

"Nice work, McGee. Get her address, we'll bring her in for questioning." Gibbs said.

"Actually, she left on vacation a week ago for the country of Termina." McGee said.

"Of course she did." Gibbs said. His phone then rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"I got a hit."

"Abby got a hit on the syringe. Let's go." The team soon arrived in the lab, where Abby was waiting.

"Abby-mania! What's up?" Tony asked.

"The syringe I found did have Purple Chu Jelly in it, as well as another substance I'm still trying to identify." Abby said. "And, I checked it for prints and I got a hit... Well, I found two sets of prints, but I've only matched one so far." She then pulled up an ID file. "Kylie Howard. It's strange, though. Look at her." The team looked at the file.

"She's a kid." McGee noticed.

"Yeah. She's 15." Abby said.

"Bring her in." Gibbs said, walking out.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs sat in interrogation with a brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl about the age of 15. Sitting next to her was a silver-haired, green-eyed woman in a suit. The girl wore a black sweatshirt, black jeans, a spiked dog collar and dark eyeliner.

Gibbs placed a picture of James on the table.

"Do you recognize this guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. He's the stupid babysitter my Mom hired to watch me." The girl, Kylie, said. "Why?"

"He turned up dead today." Gibbs said.

"And you think I did it?" Kylie asked.

"Well, we found this." Gibbs said, pulling out a evidence bag with the syringe in it. "It had been used to inject Purple Chu Jelly into James's body, and we also found your fingerprints on it."

"So? I didn't kill him." Kylie said.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Gibbs said. "If you're covering for someone, just tell me now." A beep was then heard.

"Uh, Boss, you might want to come in here." McGee said. Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room and into the observation room.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby just called. Said she's got something else." McGee said.

"I'll go see." Gibbs said. "Keep an eye on our guest." Gibbs walked away and the others turned their attention to Kylie and the woman next to her.

"Kylie, if you didn't kill him, why'd you bring me here?" The woman, Kylie's lawyer, asked. Kylie was silent. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you, Kylie. Why'd you bring me here?"

"I _did_ kill him!" Kylie exclaimed. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. McGee and Tony gasped.

"But why?" Kylie's lawyer asked.

"Because he tried to rape me!" Kylie said.

_**Meanwhile, in Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I mathced the other set of prints on the syringe, as well as the other substance inside of it." Abby said.

"Start with the other substance." Gibbs said.

"Moblin Dust." Abby said.

"What is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably one of the most popular illegal drugs in Hyrule." Abby said.

"Did it have anything to do with our Zora's death?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I only found trace amounts of it in the syringe." Abby said. "And besides, you'd need like, a warehouse full of this stuff to kill someone. It's basically harmless, aside from the euphoric effect and occasional hallucinations it'll give you."

"Okay. The other prints?" Gibbs asked.

"Our dead guy." Abby said. Gibbs's cell phone then rang.

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"You might want to get up here." McGee said. "I think Kylie just confessed."

"Nice work, Abbs." Gibbs said.

"But there's more." Abby said.

_**Moments later, in the interrogation room...**_

Gibbs walked in, tossed his coffee in the trash and sat down.

"Agent Gibbs, I think my client has been through enough for today." Kylie's lawyer said.

"I'm not even close to being done." Gibbs said. "Our forensic scientist found traces of Moblin Dust in your syringe. And there's the other prints. From James. You're done, Kylie. So, why'd you do it?"

"He tried to rape me..." Kylie said, fighting back tears. Gibbs walked out of interrogation and into the observation room.

"What do we do, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Nothing." Gibbs said.

"But she killed James." McGee said.

"She didn't kill James." Gibbs said. "Abby found three sets of prints on the syringe. Kylie, James and..." They turned to interrogation.

"I swear to Nayru, Amy, if I go to jail for this, you're dead!" Kylie said. Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and McGee.

"James didn't try to rape Kylie." Gibbs said. "If Ducky checked her for signs of rape, he wouldn't find any. He might find a sperm sample that matches James, but that's it."

"What do you mean, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Here's how it went down..." Gibbs said.

---

"Kylie's parents went out for the night, so they brought James into babysit Kylie." Gibbs said. "There was one thing they didn't know..."

"_Come on, James." Kylie said. "Let's go upstairs. I've got something I want you to try out." Kylie led James up to her bedroom. She pulled a small box out from under her bed, which contained a syringe filled with a green liquid._

_  
"What's that?"_

_  
"Moblin Dust." Kylie said. "Try it."_

_  
"I don't know..." James said._

_  
"It'll make you bigger." Kylie said. "And, I love my men big."_

"Of course, there was someone watching that Kylie didn't know about." Gibbs said.

"_Hello, Mrs Howard, it's Amy Cruz. I thought you'd like to know what you're daughter and her babysitter have been up to."_

---

Gibbs smiled as he took out his cell phone and walked into interrogation. He handed his phone to Kylie.

"Here." Gibbs said. "Call your parents and have them come pick you up. You're free to go."

Kylie smiled as she called her parents. "Mom? It's me, Kylie. Can you come pick me up? I'm at HCIS."

_**A few minutes later...**_

Amy and Kylie sat in the squadroom with Gibbs and his team. Kylie smiled as her parents walked in. Gibbs and Tony walked over to Kylie and her parents as McGee handcuffed Amy. Gibbs and Tony smirked as they did the same.

"Mr and Mrs Howard." Gibbs said. "You're under arrest for the murder of James Zoulan."

"As are you, Ms Cruz." McGee said to Amy.

"What? We didn't kill him!" Kylie mother said.

"Save it." Gibbs said. "We know you found out that your daughter was sleeping and doing drugs with her babysitter, so you hired Amy to kill him. Of course, what you didn't count on was her framing your daughter for the murder." McGee looked at Amy.

"And you didn't expect to get caught." He said.

"I guess the director _did _have a reason for putting us on this case." McGee said.

"I'm not so sure, McGee." Ziva said. "Something just isn't right."

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ smiled as he walked up to a small restaurant in a bustling port city. A worn down sign on the restaurant read "The Hungry Hylian". CJ walked in, where Ganondorf waited.

"So, you found me?" Ganondorf asked.

"Of course." CJ said. "I wasn't letting you get away with killing my country. You only made two mistakes... The first was getting caught on camera. The second was calling me."

"Those weren't mistakes." Ganondorf said. "They were bait."

"What do you mean?" CJ asked. Ganondorf smiled as four Bokoblins emerged from the shadows of the restaurant, all holding swords. Ganondorf held back his hand and gathered a ball of shadow energy, ready to launch it, ending the director's life.

CJ drew back his hand and gathered energy into it as well, ready to defend himself.

"Time to end this..." CJ said.

"One of us won't walk out of here alive." Ganondorf said. "And, it's not gonna be me."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week, on an all-new HCIS..."_

"With the director missing, the team becomes more and more suspicious that his murder case was a ploy to distract them..."

"I think the director's up to something." Tony said.

"Me too." Ziva said.

"McGee, trace the director's cell phone." Tony said.

"Tony, I'm sure he's fine."

"_Will they find him before it's too late or will Hyrule lose its King to Ganondorf?"_

Saria rushed into the squadroom.

"Run a trace on my husband's cell phone, NOW!" She exclaimed.

"On it." McGee said.

"Good. He went after Ganondorf yesterday and I'm afraid something might have happened to him!" Saria said.

"_Don't miss out on the season finale of "HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigate Service"!_

_______________________________________________________________________


	16. Judgment Day, Part V

_Previously on HCIS:_

_Vance then pressed a button on the phone on his desk._

"_Cynthia... send in Special Agents Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and McGee, as well as Miss Sciuto and Dr Mallard." Director Vance said. Gibbs and his team walked into the room._

"_Miss David... Your liaison position with NCIS has been terminated." Vance said. Ziva gasped. "You're going home. Gibbs...DiNozzo...McGee...Abby...Dr Mallard...You are all being moved to HCIS."_

_--_

"_Gibbs... Any new developments?" He asked._

"_Not yet." Gibbs said._

"_Actually, I did discover something." Everyone looked to the nearby elevator, where Ducky stood. He walked over to the group and looked at CJ. "Using the new equipment you gave me, I determined that the magic that killed our Zora friend was of the shadow element." CJ smiled._

_  
"Then, I have our killer." CJ said._

"_Just from that?" McGee asked._

_  
"It's like I told Gibbs earlier... Few people in Hyrule have magic powerful enough to stop someone's heart and lungs." CJ said. "And there are only two people in Hyrule with shadow element magic that strong."_

"_Let me guess... One of them is Ganondorf?" Tony asked._

"_Correct." CJ said._

_--_

"_Here." Mike said._

"_Thanks." CJ said, stamping the paper with the seal of the King of Hyrule. "Let's go." The two then got up and walked out into the squad room. "Everyone. Welcome HCIS Special Agent Mike Franks." CJ said. "Welcome to the team, Mike."_

"_Thank you, Director." Mike said, smiling. "But what were those papers you had me fill out?"_

"_Citizenship papers." CJ said. "You are now a citizen of Hyrule."_

_--_

_CJ was sitting in his office with Saria and Patrick._

"_I spoke to Ducky and he told me that the Zora Council members were killed by a blast of shadow magic." CJ said. "On top of finding those two Sages dead in Ordon Village, I stand by my theory."_

_  
"You think this is the handiwork of Ganondorf?" Patrick asked._

"_You think it isn't?" CJ questioned._

_  
"I didn't say that." Patrick said._

"_He's right, Dad." Saria said. "It all sounds like Ganondorf's work."_

_  
"Well, I'm clearly outnumbered." Patrick said._

_--_

"_No surprise here... The Sages and the Ordon Council were all killed the same way." Ducky said._

_  
"Shadow magic?" CJ asked._

_  
"Shadow magic." Ducky nodded. CJ headed back to the squad room, where the team waited._

"_What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked._

"_The elders were killed by a blast of shadow magic... On top of everything else that's happened since I brought you guys here, I have no doubt that Ganondorf's behind all this." CJ said._

_--_

"_Tell me you have something!" CJ exclaimed, storming into the squadroom._

"_Uh, no Director... we don't." Tony said._

_  
"One-third of my country is dead! Stop sitting on your asses and find this killer!!" CJ yelled, as he walked into his office and slammed the door._

--

"_Where are you going?" Saria asked._

"To take care of things and rid this country of Ganondorf once and for all..." CJ said.

--

_CJ smiled as he walked up to a small restaurant in a bustling port city. A worn down sign on the restaurant read "The Hungry Hylian". CJ walked in, where Ganondorf waited._

_  
"So, you found me?" Ganondorf asked._

"_Of course." CJ said. "I wasn't letting you get away with killing my country. You only made two mistakes... The first was getting caught on camera. The second was calling me."_

_  
"Those weren't mistakes." Ganondorf said. "They were bait."_

_  
"What do you mean?" CJ asked. Ganondorf smiled as four Bokoblins emerged from the shadows of the restaurant, all holding swords. Ganondorf held back his hand and gathered a ball of shadow energy, ready to launch it, ending the director's life._

_CJ drew back his hand and gathered energy into it as well, ready to defend himself._

"_Time to end this..." CJ said._

"_One of us won't walk out of here alive." Ganondorf said. "And, it's not gonna be me."_

_______________________________________________________________________

Saria sat in the secret room in the castle, staring at CJ's computer screens. On them were images of all the council members that had been killed, as well as a picture of Ganondorf. Saria looked at the screen that had held the trace earlier, which had now gone dark. Saria got down on her knees and looked toward the sky.

"Please, goddesses... Keep him safe..." She prayed.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Judgment Day (Part V)**

The team sat in the squadroom, where the Howards and their lawyer, Amy, were being hauled away in handcuffs by police.

"That was a strange case." McGee said.

"You're telling me." Tony said.

"How'd you do it, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Abby did it." Gibbs said.

"That's pretty impressive." Tony said. Kylie was sitting around at an empty desk nearby.

"So, what's gonna happen to me?" She asked.

"Any family you can stay with?" Gibbs asked.

"Not in Hyrule." Kylie said. "My aunt and uncle live in the United States, but we don't really get along anymore, and my grandparents are missionaries in Indonesia, and I'm not living that lifestyle."

"We'll talk to our director and see what we can do." Gibbs said. "For now, you'll have to stay here."

"Speaking of CJ..." Ziva said.

"I think the director's up to something." Tony said.

"Me too." Ziva said.

"McGee, trace the director's cell phone." Tony said.

"Tony, I'm sure he's fine." McGee said.

"DiNozzo, you worry too much." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen the director since yesterday." Tony said. "And he sent us on that random murder case."

"Did you ever stop to think that he had a reason for that?" Gibbs wondered.

"Wait... Did you say your director's name is CJ?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." Gibbs said.

"CJ Francis, the King of Hyrule?" Kylie wondered.

"The very same." Tony said.

"Awesome!" Kylie said. "He was my babysitter when I lived with my aunt and uncle in the United States. Then, I moved here and I lost contact with him. I can't wait to see him! Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Over there." Gibbs said. "Ziva, go with her." Ziva led Kylie to the bathroom and waited outside. A few mintes later, Kylie walked out. She had washed the makeup off her face and had exchanged her black sweatshirt for the green tank top underneath.

"What's with the sudden appearance change?" Tony asked.

"I haven't seen CJ in years. Last time he saw me, I was a little eleven-year-old girly girl." Kylie said. "He was my best friend. The only reason I dressed the way I did was because I'm not that good at making friends, and I felt alone."

"What about James?" Gibbs asked.

"He was pretty much my only friend in Hyrule." Kylie said.

"Just your friend?" Tony asked.

"Well, no." Kylie said.

"You have the same relationship with CJ that you did with James?" Gibbs asked.

"Not quite." Kylie said. "I wasn't involved with boys like that. He was more like a brother to me. I was eleven. I don't know any girls that go around doing drugs and having sex at eleven. Especially with a 16-year-old."

"McGee, you running that trace yet?" Tony asked.

"Huh?" McGee asked. Saria rushed into the squadroom.

"Run a trace on my husband's cell phone, NOW!" She exclaimed.

"On it." McGee said.

"Good. He went after Ganondorf yesterday and I'm afraid something might have happened to him." Saria said.

"You think so?" Tony asked.

"I would expect him to be back by now." Saria said. She then noticed Kylie. "So, who's this?"

"Kylie Howard. Unfortunate victim of a murder case." Gibbs said.

"Victim?" Saria asked.

"Dead babysitter and boyfriend, and parents just arrested for murder." Gibbs said. "No family in Hyrule, either. But, she claims to know CJ."

"Really?" Saria asked.

"You know CJ?" Kylie asked Saria.

"He's my husband." Saria said. "How do you know him?"

"We used to be neighbors." Kylie said. "And he used to babysit me."

"You're the little girl he used to babysit?" Saria asked.

"He talks about me?" Kylie asked.

"Quite a lot, in fact." Saria said. She then turned to Gibbs and his team. "But, if you guys don't hurry and find him, I may never hear his voice again." Her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry, Saria." Ziva said. "We'll find him."

"I hope so." Saria said. McGee smiled as his computer beeped.

"I found him." McGee said. "I'll run the GPS coordinates and see where it leads." McGee punched a few commands into his computer and smiled as it came back. "Got it. It leads to the Spirit Temple in Gerudo Desert."

"Let's move it." Saria said.

"McGee, stay here with Kylie." Gibbs said. "If the director moves, let us know."

"Okay, Boss." McGee said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Saria rushed toward the Spirit Temple. The HCIS agents had their pistols drawn, and Saria was holding a revolver.

"1...2...3...Go!" The foursome rushed into the temple.

"HCIS! Federal Agents!" They looked around and frowned. Saria pulled out her cell phone and called McGee.

"He's not here, McGee." She said.

"But that's where the trace led." McGee said.

"Well, the trace was wrong." Saria said.

"No it wasn't." Tony said. Saria looked over at him. He was pointing at the floor, where CJ's cell phone lay.

"Nevermind... He ditched his phone." Saria said. "McGee, meet me at Hyrule Castle. I just though of something."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"He was tracking Ganondorf from a secret room in Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf called CJ on a cell phone and that's how CJ found him. I think he deleted the trace, but if we can re-locate the trace, we should find CJ... and hopefully Ganondorf." Saria said.

_**In Hyrule Castle...**_

Saria ran into the courtyard with Gibbs and the team, where McGee and Kylie waited.

"Come on, follow me!" Saria said, rushing into the castle. Saria soon led them to CJ's secret room. She pointed to the computer CJ was using. "He traced Ganondorf's cell phone on this computer. Please, find that trace and get my husband back to me, McGee."

"On it, ma'am." McGee said, sitting at the computer.

_**Meanwhile, at HCIS...**_

Patrick sat in his office. His phone suddenly rang.

"Assistant Director Floyd." He answered.

"Daddy, it's Saria."

"Hi, honey. What's on your mind?" Patrick asked.

"CJ's missing. He went after Ganondorf and I can't find him."

"Did you trace his phone?" Patrick asked.

"He ditched it at the Spirit Temple."

"So, what are you doing to find him?"

"CJ traced a cell phone Ganondorf was using, and I'm having McGee search CJ's computer for the trace. Hopefully, once he finds it, we'll find CJ."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, we've got it."

_**Back at Hyrule Castle...**_

"Anything, McGee?" Saria asked.

"Not yet, ma'am." McGee said.

"Is CJ gonna be okay?" Kylie asked, fear in her voice.

"I hope so." Saria said.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent David, Agent DiNozzo, start searching Hyrule for CJ. Gibbs, go into the Eldin Province, search Kakariko and Death Mountain. Ziva, search the Faron Woods and Ordon Woods. Tony, search the Lanayru Province. Start at Zora's Domain and work down Zora's River until you reach Lake Hylia. I'll search through Castle Town." Saria said. "Kylie, please stay here with McGee."

_**Later, in Kakariko Village...**_

Gibbs kicked open a door in the village and walked into a village.

"HCIS! Federal Agent!" He looked around and saw that the building was empty. He pressed his finger to his earpiece. "He's not in Kakariko. I'm heading up Death Mountain."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ziva walked up to a small treehouse and pressed her finger to her earpiece.

"He's not in the North Faron Woods." Ziva said. "I'm heading into the southern woods now."

_**In Zora's Domain...**_

"I've just checked Zora's Domain." Tony said. "He's not here. I'll check the fishing hole next."

_**In Castle Town...**_

Saria walked into an abandoned warehouse in south Castle Town.

"This is so frustrating!!" She exclaimed. "I can't find him!" She fell to her knees and began to cry. "I... I can't find him..." She pressed her finger to her earpiece. "Tell me you've found him, McGee!!"

"Sorry, ma'am... I haven't."

"Hurry up!!" She shouted.

_**Some time later, on Death Mountain...**_

Gibbs walked into Goron City, where a group of Gorons were crowded around and round fighting ring. In the ring, two Gorons were sumo wrestling.

"Hey! HCIS Federal Agent!" Gibbs shouted, catching everyone's attention. He flashed his badge and ID.

"How can we help you, Agent Gibbs?" A Goron asked.

"I'm looking for my director... The King of this country. Have you seen him?" Gibbs asked.

"Not today." The Goron said.

"Figures." Gibbs said, pressing his finger to his earpiece. "He's not on Death Mountain."

"Of course..." Saria said over the earpiece.

_**In Faron Woods...**_

Ziva frowned as she reached a gate in the woods.

"He's not in Faron Woods. I'm on my way to Ordon Woods, then Ordon Village." She said.

"Please hurry... I don't want to become a widow." Saria said.

"I will, Saria. I promise." Ziva said.

_**In North Hyrule Field...**_

"I'm in North Hyrule Field, along the river. I can see Hyrule Castle from here, and still no sign of the director, ma'am." DiNozzo said, as he walked out of a cavern and into the field.

"I'm starting to get annoyed..." Saria said. "Find him, and find him fast!"

_**Later, in Castle Town...**_

Saria walked out of Telma's Bar and pressed her finger to her earpiece.

"Status." She said.

"I'm on my way back to Castle Town..." Gibbs said.

"I just finished in Ordon Village, and I'm on my way back." Ziva said.

"I just arrived at Lake Hylia..." Tony said. "I'll contact you when I'm done."

"Saria..."

"Yes, McGee?"

"I found the trace." McGee said. "It leads to a restaurant in a city called Rogueport. A restaurant called 'The Hungry Hylian'."

"Gibbs and Ziva, meet me at Castle Town airport. DiNozzo, go back to Hyrule Castle with McGee and Kylie." Saria said.

"No, I'm coming with you guys." Kylie said. "Please... I haven't seen CJ in four years."

"Fine." Saria said, pulling out her cell phone. "Daddy? Meet me at the airport. We found CJ at The Hungry Hylian."

"I'm on my way." Patrick said.

_**Later, in Rogueport...**_

Saria, Patrick and the team rushed out of the airport and down the busy streets of Rogueport. They soon arrived at The Hungry Hylian.

"Stay behind me." Saria said to Kylie. The team drew their guns and prepared to go in.

"3...2...1...GO!" Gibbs said, kicking open the door.

"Federal Agents!!" The team split up and searched the restaurant.

"Clear!" Tony shouted from the men's room.

"Clear!" Ziva called from the women's room.

"Clear!" Gibbs called from the manager's office.

"Not clear!" McGee shouted from the kitchen. The team rushed in to find CJ on the floor, eyes closed.

"CJ!!" Saria exclaimed, running over to her husband. Patrick rushed over to CJ and checked his pulse.

"He's got a pulse, so he's alive." Patrick said. He pulled out his cell phone. "This is HCIS Assistant Director Patrick Floyd. I need a medical chopper to The Hungry Hylian in Rogueport, Mushroom Kingdom, stat. The King is down."

"On our way, sir."

_**Some time later...**_

The team was gathered in the hospital waiting room. The doctor walked out and over to Saria.

"Miss, I have good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is your husband is alive."

"What's the bad news?" Saria asked, fear in her voice.

"He's slipped into a coma." The doctor said. Saria gasped.

"Will... Will he be okay?" Saria asked.

"It's too hard to tell." The doctor said. Patrick looked at the team.

"Everyone... come with me, back to headquarters." He said. "You too." He said, looking at Saria and Kylie.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

The team was gathered in CJ's office. Patrick was sitting at CJ's desk. On it was a file with CJ's information on it. Patrick pulled out a piece of paper and stamped it with his seal.

"Since the director is in a coma, and unable to perform his duties at this time, I'm in charge." Patrick said.

"We're not being reassigned, are we?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Patrick said. "Under the authority of the King and Queen of Hyrule... As acting Director of HCIS... I am naming a new temporary director..." He turned to Saria and smiled.

"Me?" She asked.

"You led this team well in the absence of your husband, so I want you to lead until he's out of his coma." Patrick said.

"Wow... Thanks, Daddy." Saria said.

"One question still remains though..." Patrick said.

"And that is?" Gibbs asked.

"Where's Ganondorf?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

_The Director is in a coma, Ganondorf's location is unknown, and the team is broken... How will Saria handle the pressure of being Director of HCIS? Can the team track down Ganondorf? What will happen to the team in absence of CJ? What will happen to Kylie? And who is the mysterious woman who killed Melvin? These questions will be answered, and many more will be posed in Season 2 of "HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service"!_

A/N: Hope you guys liked this story. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
